


Be my disaster.

by negodamnlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negodamnlis/pseuds/negodamnlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: where Carmilla is a lounge singer and Laura is a stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings, multiple.

And when the samba played,  
the sun would set so high,  
ring through my ears and sting my eyes,  
your Spanish lullaby.  
The music drowns out; you step down from the stage and leave the microphone. You start to wonder how this place is still in business, there is hardly ever a crowd anymore, not that you blame people this is the rough end of town now. You know this place will be closing soon and you hardly make above minimum wage, no one wants lounge singers anymore, they have dj’s now. You can’t stand clubs for the most part.  
“You were amazing tonight Carmilla” one of the few people that actually come here anymore say to you as you pass by. “Thanks” you return with a small smile. You go to the back so you can retrieve your jacket and purse there is a loud booming in the walls… a new club just opened up next door, you heard the waitresses talking about it earlier. Passion, who names a club that? They have been here all of two weeks and you’re pretty sure that they’re stealing the rest of your very few customers. Its 11 pm, you should just go straight home it’s late and not really safe at this time of night. You look down at yourself; a tight black lace dress clings to every curve of your body. Fuck it, you think to yourself. You want to see what is so fucking great about this club that everyone talks about.  
You arrive at the bar; it looks like a normal bar. A bunch of girls that forget what clothes are grinding all over men getting aroused by a second, before you realize it your nose is scrunched up in disgust of this place, until you feel a hand on your arm moving you over to the side. “You’re new here” a tall female says to you. You scoff; you realize that you’re actually not dressed for this place no wonder you stick out like crazy. “Yeah, I um, I work next door, I just came to get a drink before heading home” you say shyly. This is stupid you shouldn’t have come. “Oh honey I know exactly what you need, come with me” the tall female says, you follow her to the back confused, pushing off all the males that make a grab about you. You finally arrive at a small room in the back. “Um, what am I doing here?” you ask because it looks like a cheap lounge room. There are two black couches, dim lighting, and some tacky painting on the wall and oh god you look up and see a goddamn disco ball. Why would I need to be here you think to yourself? “Don’t worry, she is going to take good care of you” the tall female says before leaving the room. “Wait who?” you say before you realize she is gone already and you’re talking to yourself, you look around judging the appearance of the room but eventually make your way to the couch and sit down, you should at least see what they think you need, ignoring all the creepy thoughts in your head.  
You look up and very tiny brunette walks in the room, you looked up and she was turning her back to you as she closed the door. Is she wearing…leather? Oh god yes, she is. When she finally faces you, you can feel your breath hitch in your throat. She is stunning, really stunning. Her face is what could only be compared to as a work of the gods but why is she wearing so much makeup? She doesn’t need it. “What’s your name” she says to you in a somewhat demanding tone raising her eyebrow at you. Why does she have this effect on you? You can feel warmth radiating through your body, you crave her touching you. “Um i..” is all you can manage to say. “Well um I, let’s get started shall we?” you could have sworn she smirked at you and her eyes go black in desire. “What.. what is this? Who are you?” you finally are able to say. She stops suddenly at you staring at you in confusion. “I am sorry, what?” she asks you, placing her hand on her hip waiting for an answer. So beautiful, so beautiful, okay Carmilla remember your words. “I don’t know what I um, I um, what I’m doing here and I don’t know who you are they just brought me to this room and I am really confused” not a smooth as that could have come out but it’s something. The tiny brunette laughs and finally adds “are you serious?” you nod. “Look, just let me do what I am supposed to do and see if you can figure it out okay?” she doesn’t give you a chance to respond in seconds she is straddling your lap sitting back on your legs before grinding on your thigh and leaning forward on you and finally grabbing your hand and pulling you a chair to the middle of the room and places you there, going back to a straddling position, her hips are making circles around your body, you can’t help but think how you want to take her right then and there which is odd for you, you hardly react that way. She starts to pull at the leather top, staring straight into your eyes and grinding her body right against yours, you can feel her chest against yours, hers is slightly less clothed, your core is aching now. What is with this girl? She is a stripper it isn’t like she actually likes you. Before you know it her back is pressed against you with her ass touching you in all the right places. You reach up to touch her and she looks at you and says “no touching” you raise your hands in surrender, you can’t even acknowledge what is happening all you know is now she is only wearing a thong and is grinding on your thigh roughly. You can feel how wet she is, you know your underwear is probably ruined by now. Her hands are around your neck and you can feel her purring in your ear. You want to be touching her or having her pressed up against a wall but this is her job. She isn’t interested in you. You catch yourself moaning as she grinds on your thigh once more before getting off. You aren’t exactly happy about her climbing off you, you don’t even remember what happened to begin with. And she appears before you fully clothed again, you frown. “Still confused, um I?” she asks in a slight mocking tone. You shake your head no and whisper “my name is Carmilla, I am sorry about that”. “Don’t worry about it, kitten” she says the final word in a very strong sexual tone. She is about to leave the room until you ask her “can I get your name?” and she smiles at you and walks out the door without another word.  
You walk home, trying to get there as quickly as possible, ignoring all the cat calls your used to. You walk into your apartment and lean against the door. Who was that girl? You think to yourself. And why do you want to know her so badly. You want to know what makes her smile, what it’s like when she says your name. She never actually said it, she called you kitten. You can still hear her saying it, it sends shivers down your spine. Why does your body have this effect on you? You don’t even know her name as you laugh to yourself, you’ll probably never see her again. You don’t know if you want to actually go back to that place again. You’re sure they’ll probably start charging you and you can hardly afford to live as it is. You get up to go to the shower but you realize you still have that problem. It’s easily handled, you think of her being naked and whispering kitten to you seductively, it doesn’t take you long before you’ve come undone. You taste yourself before wondering what she tasted like…  
\--  
The next day you wake up and realize that she was in your dreams again. This isn’t okay she shouldn’t be able to still be on your thoughts. She doesn’t like you. That is her job, to make you feel good and leave you wanting more, you roll your eyes wondering what the heck you’re going to do. Try and forget her, Carmilla it will be easier. You spend your day at the market picking up a few groceries before returning home and making yourself a sandwich before work, you know you could make a better meal but you don’t feel like it. You carefully go in your wardrobe and pick a pair of black pants and a silky red shirt. Matched with red heels. You’re not going that club tonight. You arrive at the lounge and instantly look at the club and laugh, how could you be so crazy?   
The night starts off the same, a few of the classics, one or two more jazzy type songs. You take a break and let the pianist take over for a little bit, and you go and sit at the by the bartenders area. You hear a familiar voice and laugh and turn your head. Tiny brunette, your eyes go wide and disbelief and try to turn away before you can draw attention to yourself, too late. She saw you and you can hear her walking towards you. Crap. Crap. Crap. You feel a hand touch your shoulder “you stalking me kitten” who does she always have to say it like that? “Actually I work here, didn’t you hear me sing?” you can feel her eyes staring into your soul, “actually I just got here” she says with a small smile but her eyes remain the same. “If you’re coming to the club tonight, I am not working” she winks at you. So much for trying to forget her. “Can I buy you a drink?” she says to you. Don’t you only buy drinks for people you’re interested in? “Can I get your name first” she grins widely at you. If you thought she was beautiful before, you were very wrong. She gets prettier, and she is wearing a very natural make up now. And normal clothes, highwaisted jeans and tank top with a cardigan over top. “I’m Laura” she says to you holding out her hand for you to shake, of course. This is not the girl from the club, this is a more dorky version of her and you like this side so much more, not that the other side is bad, it’s great but you love this side too. You hold your hand out to shake hers, you don’t know if she felt it too but you feel electricity running through your body. You allow her to buy you a drink, a glass of wine. She flirts with you any chance she gets, does she actually like you? “Where is your boyfriend… or girlfriend tonight Laura?” she looks at you with disbelief. “Well kitten, aren’t you a bit oblivious? I don’t have a girlfriend” leaning closer to you with a smirk on her face. You blush and look away, “I.. I um… I’m sorry” she laughs at you again. “Look I um, or Carmilla…right?” she looks at you and you nod. “You have nothing to apologize for okay? You’re sweet, I am not used to that.” She smiles at you, you can tell this is a genuine smile. You get called time to go back and sing, you sigh and smile at her apologetically. “I gotta go now, see you.” “Oh no, I am staying to here you sing kitten, and if you impress me I will be here when you’re done.” She winks at you and you feel like you’re about to faint but smile it off and continue to walk to the stage.  
It’s the last song of the night, one of your personal favourites, not that it has much that of significance to you personally. You just have always loved this song, hoping that maybe one day it would. You look back to where you were once sitting, she is still there, she gives you a small smile. You smile back, admiring her beauty even in a poorly lit room.   
Another summer day has come and gone away,  
in Paris and Rome, but I wanna go home,  
mmmmm  
You sing the song and realize there is a funny feeling in your chest and you look over at Laura, she is smiling at you, you don’t want to feel this, this is nothing more than lust, you tell yourself.  
May be surrounded by, a million people I,  
I still feel alone and I wanna go home,  
oh I miss you, you know  
You look back up to the spot, she’s gone. You can’t lie to yourself, you’re a little upset but you’re not one to cry especially at work. You try and clear your thoughts, you see her, she is leaning against the wall to watch you closer. You smile, you’re actually quite thankful. The song is nearly over, you realize.  
I’m coming back home.  
You finish the last sentence and wait for the applause to finish and say thank you before leaving the stage and walking over to Laura, who has what appears to be a tear in her eye. Without thinking she throws her arms around your neck enwrapping you in a tight hug, you instantly remember her with her arms around your neck grinding into you last night but this very different is a very loving hug. “That was beautiful Carmilla” the tiny human says to you and you smile not really knowing how to react and she wipes away the final tear. “Another drink?” she asks you and you shake your head no, she looks a little sad, you don’t want her to be sad so you quickly interject “the lounge is closing, my house is just a block away if you want we can go there?” she looks at you kinda funny, you don’t know how to read it, then she smiles. “You know there is a bar next door right?” and laughs, you keep thinking how her laugh is the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. “Oh I know but I am not a fan of bars and I like to be able to hear the people I am talking to” you look down you know it’s a lame excuse but it’s mostly true. She reaches out to grab your hand, “well come on kitten” she says. “Coming cupcake” you say as she smiles at you.   
The walk is kinda nice, quiet but Laura is still holding onto your hand and you smile at yourself, with heels on you slightly tower over her. You finally reach your apartment and open the door, you live in a rough area but you know the place is furnished well. You open the door for Laura to go in first, she smiles at you, you feel your heart flutter against your chest. You walk into the kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses, and heads to the fridge, “red or white?” you ask. “Whatever you’re having” she says her eyes never leaving you. You pour you both a glass of white wine and lead her to the living room, you sit on the couch first and she sits very close to you. You can smell her perfume, it’s similar to your own but hers makes you want to touch every piece of skin on her body. That isn’t something you can just do though you hardly know her, you almost laugh at that notion. “Tell me about you” Laura says to you. You’re shocked you two really haven’t said much to each other the whole walk here. “There isn’t much to say cutie, what do you want to know?” she turns into you, your faces are literally a foot apart, while looking into your eyes. “I want to know what makes you, you. How long have you been singing?” you have a hard time processing anything with her being that close to you, she’s so beautiful, her red lips are really inviting. Snap out of it Carmilla. “Um, as long as I can remember honestly, my mom said I used to perform all the time growing up” she smiles at you, lolling her head back and continues “and you enjoy it?” you nod. She laughs, “you know conversations usually happen when to people are actually talking right?” you smile lightly back at her, “how long have you been um… you know?” her face is expressionless, you know you fucked up. “I-I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that” she looks at you and grabs your hand, “it’s okay Carmilla, we just haven’t brought that up yet today I was just taken by surprise, I have been doing it for a year and a half, not what I would call my first choice but I am good at it so there is that” she looks down to your hands, “what would be your first choice?” you ask trying to brighten up her current state. She looks up from your hands, painfully slow and into your eyes, “a lawyer” she has a small smile on her face which quickly drops. Way to go Carmilla. “Laura, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad.” She quickly looks up at you, “you didn’t do anything wrong Carmilla” you let out a breath, finally feeling like you can breathe, “no one has actually cared about what I wanted in a very long time” she continues with a painful tone, and a laugh. You whisper quietly “I will always want to know” you don’t know if she heard you but it looks like she is smiling, she leans into you. Her hair smells like vanilla and other sweet type stuff, you wrap your arm around her. Is this okay? She leaned into you right? She wouldn’t be here if she didn’t want to be. All you know is whoever doesn’t care about what she wants can kindly fuck off and you want to protect her from everything bad in the world. She grips onto you tighter and you feel a little bit of tears on you, you want to wipe them away but her head is dug into your shoulder so you just hold her tighter.  
\--  
You assume you both fell asleep that way because you woke up on the couch and she’s still in your arms, you could really use a coffee, you slip out from underneath her and move into the kitchen. You smell like Laura and that makes you really happy. And you start to prepare the coffee, proud of yourself nothing actually happened even though you wished somewhat it did but Laura needed a friend, and you were there for her. You hear stirring in the living room so you head there with two coffees in hand, she looks so cute with her hair all messy in the morning. “Hey kitten” your heart does a flip and you hand her a coffee, she smiles at you “not talking again, huh?” she says to you. “Good morning” you say with a smile. You’re unsure of what exactly this is but you don’t want her to leave you yet. “Can I take you to breakfast” Laura’s eyes shoot up panicky at you, that’s not good. “I don’t think that’s a good idea” she says to you, you have a hard time understanding seeing how she just called you kitten, again. You want to ask why, but you also want to respect her decision so you just nod and looking down, and start to walk to your bedroom. “Carm..” she calls after you but you ignore it no matter how much it hurts you to. You hear footsteps following you, you sigh. You feel her hand on your arm, “we can’t happen, Carmilla, trust me you wouldn’t want me even if this could happen” you look at her confused but just nod, you kinda don’t want her to elaborate for her to say it’s because she doesn’t want you. She apologizes and says she hopes you understand and kisses you cheek and is out the door before you can say anything. You want to run after her but you barely know her, you don’t want to come off as clingy as much as you want to. So instead you collapse to the floor sobbing, not finding the courage to get up off the floor. You wonder how she can get so lost in herself and want something and not want it the next. How are you supposed to forget how she made you feel? Or made you smile? You would rather have someone rip your heart out; you’re convinced it’ll hurt less.  
You go to work that day but decide against the singing instead you just do the bartender job for the day. Luckily Brad the normal bartender wasn’t able to make it in today they had no choice but to let you do the bartender job. Hours passed, it goes by much better when you’re singing. Time flies. It’s 10:30pm and it’s almost closing. Thank god, you think to yourself. You would rather be at home eating take out and watching Netflix, you’re really just not in the mood today. You turn around as you hear the seat in front of you move and it’s her. “What are you doing here Laura” you ask but can’t bring yourself to look her in the eye. You hear her sigh, “the more important question is why aren’t you singing today?” you wonder why she even cares. “I didn’t feel like it” she goes and reaches for your hand which you quickly pull back you can hear her flinch but she doesn’t want you. “You hate me, I knew you would, I am sorry for bothering you I will go” you can hear the pain in her voice. You stand there for a minute. You can’t let her walk out again. You follow her out into the street and yell “Laura” she is nowhere to be found, she looked like she was going to be working today, after your shift you decide to go and see her. It’s only 15 minutes.  
After your shift you go over to the club, you ask for Laura, they have no clue who you’re talking about, she must go by a different name here for security reasons but you were also advised the dancer was a no show today. You frown, you know she had to work today she was wearing the plaster of make up. All of sudden three men rush past you in a hurry, nearly taking you down with them. Curiosity gets the best of you, you walk down the back alley alone, stupid you know that but oh well. The sight you see makes your heart crumble, Laura. She’s laying limp on the ground. Her face covered in bruises and her dress is ripped all over. You try waking her up, you call her name crying, your tears falling down her face, nothing. You struggle opening your purse with tears streaming down your face you manage to call 911.  
911: 911 what is your emergency?  
“Yes I need an ambulance right away”  
911: what is your location?  
‘I- I’m at Rivergrove and Parkway in the back alley”  
911: what is the situation?  
“I’ts Laura, she’s- I- She’s, she needs help she was attacked pretty badly and she isn’t responding”  
911: someone will be there shortly.  
Your phone falls out of your hands smashing to the ground you don’t even care, Laura’s face is pretty much a whole bruise and swollen and the last fucking thing she thought about you was that you hated her. You feel a big pang in your stomach , you don’t even fucking deserve to be here with her. But you will make sure she gets to the hospital okay and that she is okay, you owe her that much. The ambulance arrives within minutes, faster than normal, but not that you’re complaining. You ride with her to the hospital in the ambulance, if you were a few seconds faster you could have stopped this. This is your fault, you keep thinking to yourself. When you arrive at the hospital she is taken in right away, you sit in the waiting room and is on edge. What feels like eternities later the doctor comes into the waiting room and walks up to you “you’re the girl that came up with Laura right” all you can do is nod you’re so tired from crying. “Good news she is going to be okay she has a few broken bones and a lot of bruising but she is awake in room 307 if you want to go see her. You quickly say thank you and swallow hard and walk towards room 307, your heart is beating like crazy and you’re surprised you haven’t fell yet, your legs feel like jello.  
You knock on the door before entering, you’re not entirely sure why but you do it anyways. You walk in the room and seeing Laura laying there helpless breaks your heart. She looks at you, there is no light in her eyes. “Carm?” she asks you somewhat unsure and you nod. She laughs but then flinches due to pain. You cringe at the hiss that comes out of her mouth. “What are you doing here Carmilla?” she asks you kinda straight forward for her. You shrug, unsure of what to say “why don’t you tell me what happened to you” she looks away from you ashamed. “I told you , you and I can’t work I am not good for you” you nod “I recall but that isn’t what I asked you” she won’t look at you “Carmilla please go, you hate me I get that, I can’t talk about this” she remembers, “I don’t hate you cupcake” she looks at you and you swear seeing her like this is worse than seeing her limp and lifeless, this is sad this is pain. “you don’t?” she asks you kinda disbelieving everything you’re saying, “Laura, I came after you, I came after you, you were gone, I figured you were at work I finished my shift and came there and they said they never heard of you then I realized that you probably went by a different name, and they said well their dancer never showed up today, and I found that odd but then as I was leaving there were three guys running past me nearly taking me down with them and I went to see what they were running from, opposed to my better judgement and I saw you there on the floor helpless and lifeless, I tried waking you up and calling to you and when you didn’t reply I called 911, I stayed in the ambulance with you and waited for you and now here I am and its 8 a.m, would I really be here if I hated you? In fact this is my fault you should hate me.”  
you don’t know when you started crying but you have an ocean on your face and when you look back at Laura you see she is crying to, you want to wipe her tears away but this isn’t the time, last time you never saw her cry this is new to you. “For one thing, this isn’t your fault” you’re about to interject but you hear “let me finish” and you quickly close your mouth. “First of all, I am sorry you had to see me like that, that isn’t how I want you to see me, secondly I am sorry I hurt you, I do like you a lot actually but this can’t be a thing because I can’t have anything happening to you. But with saying that thank you for saving me” you can’t believe what you’ve just heard “wait, you know who did this to you?” all you see is Laura nod. “We need to call the police, put those fuckers in jail” then you remember that your cellphone got smashed up so you get up to use the public phone until you hear a faint phone “Carmilla…” you turn around to the tiny brunette “you can’t call the police” “why the hell not?” you ask as she fights back tears “I can’t explain that right now but I am telling you that you can’t call them and it’s probably best you go home to your wonderful life and forget about me” “I am not going to do that” “why not” she interjects, because I don’t want to see this happen to you again, is it because of money, I can help” you offer when you realize you have nothing to help with but you could figure out something. “It’s not money, Carmilla, thank you but this really isn’t any of your business, I will be fine I always am. I don’t need you around these people I need you safe” “why do you think you should have to be around these people? You don’t deserve it not even close, please I can help you” you watch Laura’s eyes close and whispers “Carmilla, I need you to go.” “Fine, but this isn’t the last you’re going to see of me” you say as you storm off and hear Laura’s tears in the background.  
\--  
It’s been a week, you’re finally going back to the hospital to check on Laura hopefully she changed her mind. You walk up to room 307 with a little bit more confidence than normal, you walk in the room and Laura is actually starting to look better, her face is finally healing, less swelling and the bruises are starting to yellow. “Hey” you say and she turns her face and at first she has a smile on her face but the smile quickly falls “Carmilla, I told you to stay away” you nod and move closer to her “so clearly you understood me you’re just choosing not to listen to me? Why?” you get even closer so you can see her eyes “I warned you that wasn’t the last of me that you were going to see, cupcake” she sighs “you really shouldn’t be here, you should be living a happy life without worrying about me” you reach for her hand and surprisingly she doesn’t pull it away. So you grab it but she still doesn’t look impressed “so other than you don’t want me getting hurt, why don’t you want me here?” you ask trying to give her eyes a hopeful look. You hear her sigh and your heart drops a little “I am messed up with the wrong people Carmilla, you don’t deserve that life, you have actual talent you can go far, I am stuck here” you start shaking your head “stop all of this, you aren’t stuck I can help you out, you can go get that law degree you wanted” she looks at you shocked that you even remember that before shaking her head no “that is never going to happen for me” and she whispers next to the point you can barely hear her “they can’t touch you” “I can take care of myself” you say to her, she looks at you and laughs sarcastically “I can too Carmilla clearly I am in here because I can take care of myself” you hear the sarcasm in her tone and kind of flinch. “These aren’t good guys Carmilla, there is lots of them and they will attack you in packs, they aren’t that easy to fight off” you sit down beside her “then lets run away, we can leave and never look back, you don’t need this life” Laura is in tears again, you’re so good at making her cry Carmilla, way to go. “That sounds wonderful but we can’t Carm” “why not” you ask. “It’s complicated” you can tell she won’t elaborate. You look at the time, you realize you have to go to work, you’re already in your skirt and shirt for tonight’s show. “I got to go now I have work but I will be by tomorrow” you get up to walk away and you feel a tug on your arm and you look down and she is pulling you in for a hug, she still smells the same despite being in the hospital. “I am getting out tomorrow actually” you’re shocked to hear that, already? “Are you sure that is safe?” you ask her and she just nods, “what time?” you ask, at least you can help her so that she isn’t alone and you’re actually off tomorrow. She looks up at you “3pm” and replies, you nod and assure her you’ll be there. You see her smile at you when you leave, at least she isn’t telling you that you need to leave now.  
\--  
It’s 2:30pm and you are working your way to the hospital, you arrive at room 307 bringing as little as possible so you can help Laura with whatever she needs, you arrive and she is sitting in the bed smiling at you, that’s a good sign right? She goes to get up slowly but you rush to her side and give her a big hug but not too tight you don’t want to hurt her, you can feel her smiling into your shoulder and that makes you happy, that she’s actually happy you’re around now. After the doctor comes and approves that she gets to leave you have her arm propped around her waist and you get a cab and ask her address but she just asks if they can go to your place and you nod in agreeance. The cab ride to your place is quiet and quite snuggly, not that you mind though. When you finally arrive Laura has your fingers intertwined, and you smile even though that could mean nothing, you get back to the apartment and you can tell Laura is tired, you mention for her to go lay down in the bed and she nods but pulls you with her. You comply, on ease though since you can never really tell what Laura is feeling. You lay down on the bed and she snuggles up beside you, you love the feeling. She falls asleep on you, you’re not gonna dare to move and disturb Laura but due to lack of sleep of worrying you decide to just fall asleep beside Laura, it’s the best sleep you’ve had in weeks.  
You wake up and Laura is hidden in the crook of your neck and your arms are wrapped around her and this just feels so right how life is supposed to be, you feel Laura waking up beside you she looks up at you and smiles, hell even she looks rested. “Good morning” you say and Laura looks at you laugh “It’s dark outside Carmilla I am pretty sure it’s good evening” all you can really do is laugh because for one she’s correct and for two you love hearing her laugh. You look down at her, she isn’t wearing makeup but you still think she’s the prettiest girl you have ever seen. You’re pretty sure if there was an actual thing called heart eyes then that’s what you would be doing. Laura notices, and you’re pretty sure her eyes are doing the same thing and you stare at each other for a few seconds… and before you realize what is happening you feel Laura leaning against you and her lips are on yours, it’s the sweetest kiss you have ever hard, her lips are so soft and she eventually cups your face to hold you in there longer, it’s not hungry, it’s sweet and passionate. You can guarantee this is the best moment of your life, Laura finally releases her lips and looks into your eyes and kisses you once more, a smile exploding on her face. You smile at her and look away shyly. “You really need to learn to talk more Carm, you have a wonderful voice, you should use it” you can feel a blush appearing on your face and Laura just laughs at you again, you used to be kind of annoyed to have Laura laughing at you all the time but now you would give anything to hear it. “Are you hungry?” you ask her while looking at her lovingly, she nods and you get up to go get fast food panflets even though you hear Laura whining in the background that you left the bed, you return with Chinese, Thai and Pizza menu’s. You both agree on a cheese pizza.   
When the pizza finally arrives you sit with your back against the headboard and Laura laying in between your legs and you’re running your hands through her hair while you watch some movie Laura wanted to watch on Netflix, anything to make her happy. You’ve never seen it before, you don’t even remember the name of it but Laura has decided to give you the full commentary. Not that you mind, you aren’t even paying attention to the movie, just to the tiny beautiful human. Laura eventually puts two and two together that Carmilla isn’t really watching the movie but she is paying attention to what she is saying, she turns around to look at you “you’re not even watching the movie Carm” you scoff “yes I am” and she raises her eyebrows while sitting on her knees in front of you “oh really? What is it called?” you panic now, “I um, uhhhhh” you’re cut off by Laura laughing “I um, you weren’t watching the movie” and you see her pout “I have a vivid recollection of what you told me though” you say with a smug smile on your face, instantly her pout turns into a smile and she leans in to peck your lips. You can handle the smile that comes across your face, and you kinda bite your lip and Laura moves over to Carmilla’s side. And snuggles in, “is it okay if we sleep?” and you nod wrapping your arms around Laura.  
\--  
It’s now morning and you’re delighted to see Laura still by your side and hasn’t somehow disappeared in the night, everything actually happened. You look at the time 2:05pm, shit, you don’t want to leave Laura’s side but you have to go back to work today and you really need to shower. You slip out of your hold and walk towards the bathroom and turn back to see Laura sleeping peacefully, who would want to hurt such a perfect human? You step in the shower, you can still feel Laura’s lips on yours, and that tugs a small smile on your face, the last time you had a thought about Laura in the shower it was to take care of a certain situation. Ten minutes later and you’re out of the shower, you need to be at work 4 pm, that doesn’t leave you much time. You realize you’ll have to wake Laura, she can stay of course but you don’t want her to wake up and you’re gone. As you walk back into the bedroom you see Laura awake laying there in silence. “You sleep okay?” you ask and she nods at you with a small smile on her face but that smile doesn’t feel genuine. “Are you okay?” you ask and she looks at you cautiously “we both know we had to go back to regular life eventually right?” she says with her smile getting wiped off her face completely. You feel a pang in your chest you know what she is doing, she is getting ready to leave. “Laura, don’t leave” you say almost pleading for her to stay. “Carmilla I can’t stay here, I have obligations” you can feel the tears well up in your eyes. “Laura please, please stay” you ask for the final time. “I can’t” she whispers and starts to cry. You don’t know what to do you need to get to work “Please stay at least until I am done work so that we can talk about this” she doesn’t say anything but you give her a final pleading look. You know she won’t but you’re going to pray anyway.  
Work goes by slower than ever as you have so many emotions, the track list had changed today from things from the 50`s and a lot of jazz, you`re fond of that music. It doesn’t bother you too much, you leave work a little early, you pray Laura is at your place. She`s not. There is a letter on your bed waiting for you.  
Carm (aka Kitten),  
I know this is going to hurt you and it`s the last thing I want to do. I need you to understand. If I don’t go, they’re going to come looking for me and the last thing I want is for them to hurt you. I am doing this all for you, I am asking you not to look for me, but we both know how you like to not listen. I told you these guys they`re terrible. Maybe one day we can be together, but today isn’t that day. I am sorry. Don`t cry over me, I am not worth your tears.  
X, Laura.  
I knew all along this was going to happen, but I will be damned if she thinks I am not going to come after her, I don’t care how bad these guys are. You don’t get to fuck around with people. Especially not Laura, you look innocent, anyone that truly knew you would know that you aren`t what you seem, except the only person that has come close to knowing the real you is Laura, you have a wall but with her it is easily broken down. You`re going to the club tomorrow after your shift and you don`t care if Laura doesn’t want you there.  
\--   
No matter how hard you tried, Laura doesn’t leave your mind. You hardly know this girl but she seems to have you consumed. You walk into your closet and make sure to plan accordingly, last time you went to the club you looked a little…out of place, seeing as being a lounge singer isn’t typically club attire never mind going to see a stipper. You decide on a tight and frankly quite short red skirt and a sheer black button up top and with a final look you are actually pleased with your appearance, you hair just falling past your shoulders with light curls and as subtle as possible make-up fully equipped with red lipstick. Work starts off the same, same old songs as every week, same five people in the crowd that you’re quite certain aren’t even listening. How does this place even stay in business, it makes no sense to you. Luckily for you time goes exceedingly quick and before you know it the final song plays and you’re out the door. You start to walk towards the club you look up and read Passion. You wonder to yourself, Carmilla seriously how have you not figured out that this place wasn’t just a regular club, it’s quite obvious. You walk to the door and the same tall woman is at the door, she has a name tag on this time, Jessica. Suits her, you think to yourself. “What can I help you with?” she asks you “a dance with the girl… in the back” she smiles at you and asks for one hundred dollars, you knew they would charge you for the next time you came back but that’s a lot of money but alas you hand over the money and she walks you to the back, you feel your chest tightening. You want to see Laura but what if she doesn’t want to see you? Also you start to wonder if she is the only dancer they have? It seems there are more than one very small rooms but you’re not about to ask, and just hope that Laura is the one they give you. It’s the same room they lead you too, that’s a good sign right? She mentions for you to sit down and she’ll come soon. You sit on the same couch as last, extremely nervous, not knowing how she’s going to react but you did warn her.  
A few minutes passed and you hear the door open and a small sigh come from her mouth, you don’t even have to look up to know it’s her. You know that sigh. “What are you doing here Carm?” you can’t bring yourself to look her in the face or at her for that matter because you aren’t prepared to see if she’s hurt or not, you really hope for the latter though. You hear her walk towards you and your breath hitches and you close your eyes. “You never were one to follow the rules” Laura said with a small smile playing on her lips and she takes a finger to pull you chin up towards her, “look at me” you hear her say and quickly oblige. Her face caked with make-up, you can’t help but think of how she so beautiful without make up and how she doesn’t need any to begin with, but her face looks like it never seen a bruise, you know better. “I came for a dance” you managed to say that is the least stuttered thing you have ever said to Laura, her eye brow raised at you, and she points to the chair and you quickly allow yourself to get there, you’re mesmerized by her, she wearing an extremely short plaid school girl type skirt, and a white button up top, leaving very little to the imagination. You sit in the chair with your back leaning against the rest, you feel the warmth radiating through your body. You crave touching her and feeling every cervix of her body. She turns your back to you and hits a button and the room starts playing with a really loud bass beat, there was music last time wasn’t there? You don’t remember much of anything but your eyes never leave her body, you know one thing is for damn sure, you will remember everything this time. Her hair is in a high ponytail, which you’ve never seen before but it makes you weak, she starts to walk towards you while the music starts and is running her hands up and down her body all while looking at you with lustful eyes, you can feel your heart racing in your chest and you’re pretty sure your panties are ruined but that’s the least of your problems currently.  
I’m feeling sexy, I wanna hear you say my name boy,  
if you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame  
She ends up right in front of you and squats down slowly, so her legs are spread open right in front of you running her pointer finger along her bottom lips while giving you a desired look. When she goes back up she grabs your shoulders and rubs herself against you.

I’m feeling kind of nasty, I might just take you home with me  
baby, the minute I feel your energy, your vibes just taken over me

She moves her hands along your shoulders until she behind you and you can feel her slowly breath on your neck, and her hands move painfully slow down your chest making sure to graze your boobs as much as possible, you moan quietly in pleasure and start to loll your head back and she giggles on your neck before leaving a kiss there, and you’re not 100% sure but you’re thinking this isn’t a normal protocol but you hope she continues.

Start feelin so crazy babe, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don’t know what’s gotten into me, the rhythm’s got me feelin’s so crazy babe

She removes her mouth and hands from your body and walks in front of you and starts straddling your lap and stares into your eyes while she grinds on your left leg and you hear her whimper. You want to take her right then in there, she drives you crazy but you can’t do this.

Tonight I’ll be your naughty, I’m callin’ my girls  
We’re gonna turn this party out, I know you want my body

When that line plays you can’t help but think to yourself, yeah I want your body and your heart but that’s another point of the story, she wraps her arms around your neck and grinds on your leg one more time, you whimper “fuck” and she leans forward and rests her mouth on the crook for your neck while grinding into you once again and you grab her ass to pull her forward and she moans into your neck and her hands go down and stars playing with the hem of your skirt, your hips jerk up towards her and she kisses your neck once again, you’re pretty sure you’re going to lose it.

You’re so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy, the way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin’ nasty, I might just take you home with me

Her hands move up your leg and she’s pushing her core into you and you can feel how wet she is and you just moan you can’t help yourself, her hands work their way upwards and she strokes your clit and you jerk suddenly but she grinds her hips into you to make sure that you both don’t fall, she moves her mouth to your ear “you’re so wet kitten” all the while grabbing your ear lobe in her mouth and tugging it with her teeth, you’re having trouble remembering your name. Your hands move your way up her back and scratch down roughly as rubs your clit in slow agonizing circles and you moan her name and she pulls back removing her hand and sitting on your legs looking at you.

I love to love you baby, I love to love you baby

Your eyes never leave each other and she starts to unbutton her shirt and she starts to bite her lip and then her hands move to the ponytail in her hair and pulls it out, running her hands through her hair before placing her hands back around your neck and grinding into you once more, you throw your head back and moan rather loudly and she pulls your head up by your hair and you grunt while she pulls you in for a hungry kiss, your mouths move together in unison and she pulls herself closer to you, before realizing what she’s done her lips are off yours in a second and she climbs off you and apologizing profusely. “What’s wrong” you ask, and she doesn’t answer you and you walk over to her and grab her arm ignoring the pool surrounding around your legs, “this can’t happen you need to go, like right away” she says while looking at you. “Laura” you try to interject and she turns to you with tears in her eyes “please Carmilla, you need to leave I’m sorry” you stop dead in your tracks “you’re not sorry” you say to her and she turns around to face you, “I am sorry what did you just say?” “I said, you’re not sorry” you can see the rage in Laura’s face and she walks towards you and you’re pretty sure she’s going to slap you in the face but she doesn’t, “you don’t know anything Carmilla” she says to you and it stings but she is right. “Explain it to me then” you say and her face drops and replies “I can’t” “why not?” you ask again, “I fucking can’t Carmilla okay? I am sorry that my answer doesn’t please you enough but you need to go” you can feel the rage in you building now “really? Then what the fuck just happened because I am pretty sure that isn’t the normal lap dance Laura, I see the way you look at me, you want this just as bad as I do” she walks up to you and takes your hand in hers “you need to leave” and within seconds there is a fairly large tattooed man bursting into the room, “come on slut I have another job for you” you see Laura nod her head and start to head towards the door. “Don’t talk to her like that” you say. He whips his head in your direction, one of the ugliest dudes you have ever seen and you see Laura’s eyes look back at you in a panic. “The fuck did you just say to me bitch?” and he starts to move towards you but Laura juts in front of him “she didn’t mean it Larry okay I am going with you it’s fine” and you watch him push her out of the way and she falls to the floor and you run over to help her up and turn back to him with Laura behind your back “ I said don’t talk to her like that, she has a name and I think it’s about time you learned to use it” he pushes you out of the way and motions forward two men behind him they grab Laura and you try and go after her but they won’t let you and before you’re able to get out of the room in time and out to the alley, praying to every god no one touches Laura like before you see a black SUV drive away but it’s too dark to read the make or the license plate, you fall to your knees crying. You made it worse for her, you know it.

You know she cares about you, she jumped in front of the asshole Larry to try and protect you. She tried protecting you. And you let her down. You drink half a bottle of wine and no matter what you do you can’t get Laura’s face out of your head, you’re really happy you have the day off tomorrow because you doubt you don’t think you’ll be sleeping tomorrow, you just need to see Laura but you highly doubt they’ll let you in the club tomorrow. And it’s not like you have her number or anything. You don’t even know where she lives. Your bed still smells like Laura, everything you look at reminds you of Laura, you want to be able to save her…how can you save her. You eventually fall asleep from over crying.  
\--  
You wake up feeling like you were hit by a bus, way too much wine especially since you didn’t eat anything. With the wine. You look at the clock it’s 4 Pm how the fuck did you sleep that long? Whatever. You need to see if Laura is okay even though it’s going against all your better judgement. This is the first time you’re not going to dress up you have decided, leather pants and a black tank top with a red flannel. Your hair is in a messy bun, this hasn’t been the you, Laura is used to but you just want to make sure she’s okay despite having the worst hangover ever, you decide to make yourself something to eat maybe that’ll help as you try and plan how you’re supposed to get in to see Laura maybe they won’t remember who you are. You roll your eyes but one can hope right? You do need to get a new phone though that’s for sure so you decide to head towards the next Bell mobile shop and look through the phones wondering which one would be more handy if things got bad again, you decide on a iphone and no it’s not the most durable but you buy one of those otter box case things that are supposed to be good for the iphone.

You walk the long way to the club, with your headphones in your ears, mostly songs from the lounge so you can remember the lyrics it’s actually a nice day out, very sunny, you’re glad you have sunglasses on or this hangover would be way worse than what it was, you see cute couples walking together and you can’t help but thinking of how you want to do that with Laura, it actually puts a smile on your face for the first time that day. You can’t help but smile whenever you think of Laura, unless you’re worrying about the bad things, which you try not to but you can’t help it. You need to figure out what the hell Laura and Larry’s connection is so you can break her from him. He doesn’t get to control her life, and you’re going to find out the connection. You’re going to help Laura not even for yourself but for Laura. You start to wonder how many times the idiot touched her or had his people touch her or called her things she didn’t deserve, it makes you sick to your stomach and you feel tears trickle down your eyes. You try and focus on anything, anything, to stop you from crying. You hate crying with a passion oddly enough you have done it lots this past week. The first thing that comes to your mind is Laura’s smile, instantly you feel the corners of your mouth turn upward, she has the most beautiful smile you have ever seen. This is more than a crush, you craved every inch of Laura, you remember hearing her laugh at you, her teasing you, her snuggling into you, her getting upset you haven’t actually watched the movie. Before you know it you’re in front of the lounge and look at your new phone 7:16Pm the club isn’t open yet so you decide to stop into the lounge and sit at the bartender area. “Hey Brad” you say but you don’t really look like yourself and he looks at you kind of stunned, “Carmilla?” he asks and you nod, “wow you look different I didn’t even recognize you” obviously dummy. You ask for a diet coke, not because you need it but you actually can’t stand the taste of regular coke anymore it’s too sweet. He hands you the diet coke and you smile in appreciation, the place doesn’t have anyone in it today, “um Carmilla…” you turn and look at him, “there was someone here to see you today” your stomach drops and you feel ill, “who” you are able to mutter out quiet enough it was barely audible. “It was a girl, her name is Lauren” fuck, fuck, you missed her. “It’s Laura, did she say anything?” and he looks baffled, “Brad did she say anything?” and he snaps out of it “Uh, no, but she gave me this to give to you” and hands you a letter.  
Carm,  
450 Riverton Road.  
Friday, 2:30pm.

Meet me I will explain everything,  
L  
That’s in two days fuck, so there’s no club today you think to yourself and you smile at Brad and walk out the door, the paper crumbled in your palm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but i have the rest planned out. Smut warning.

Friday morning, you’re 95% certain you didn’t get any sleep last night worrying about what was going to happen today.  So many things could happen, you’re hoping you can convince her to let you help her out of this mess, you need to. You’ve been pacing your apartment for what seems like years but literally it’s been 30 minutes but you look at the clock and it’s now 12pm, since you’re walking to the place you’re supposed to meet Laura you figure you should be getting ready. Baggy hoodie and skinny jeans and a pair of white chucks you have in the corner of your room sounds perfect. It’s a long walk and you’re still upset you had to miss her two days ago probably just by a little bit, you walk up to the house? It’s a house…okay. You double check the address: 450 Riverton Road, yep right place. With your heart beating out of your chest you arrive at the door and knock three times and there stands Laura with a small smile on her face gesturing for you to come in. You walk in and survey the house, it looks abandoned. In two seconds Laura has her arms around you in a tight hug “thank you for coming” she says to you as she pulls away. “Where else would I be cupcake?” she smiles at you shyly, “I was worried you would hate me after what happened on Tuesday” you don’t know why but you feel a very strong pain in the heart “hate you?” you ask in almost disbelief, “I could never hate you Laura” you see a small smile tug at the ends of her lips but she doesn’t offer you anymore, clearly she’s still worried.

She walks away from you much to your disliking but you can sense a kind of panic on her, she probably doesn’t want to confess whatever she’s about to, she can take all the time in the world. You have nowhere else to be but you follow her anyway intrigued, she’s in a back room. The house looks pretty dull, nothing fancy about it maybe because it has been abandoned but it still has some characteristics from prior people living her. She’s slouched against a wall with tears welling up in her eyes. You aren’t sure you have ever seen her this broken before, even after the hospital, you crave to hold her and wipe the tears away from her eyes but that probably wasn’t the best idea currently, finally you hear a faint voice from where she is slouched “this wasn’t supposed to happen” you’re slightly confused as you walk towards her slowly and kneel down in front of her grabbing Laura’s hands softly, you want to look reassuring not demanding. “What wasn’t supposed to happen?” you say as quietly as you possibly can. “You.” She replied quickly while brushing her tears away from her face. She goes to walk away from you _again_ but you stop her by lightly grabbing her arm and pulling her towards you. “What do you mean?” you look into her eyes as much as it hurts you to see those eyes looking back at you crying, and she pulls you in for a tight hug, which you weren’t expecting, you console her as much as possible whispering reassuring things and combing your fingers through her hair.

You don’t really remember walking to the couch but you’re leaning against the arm rest and Laura is curled into your side, she stopped crying so you look at her and say “come on cupcake, tell me what is going on” she looks up at you afraid which makes you give her hand a tight little squeeze urging her to go on and she just gives you a little nod. Now or never right? “You and I were never part of the plan, we weren’t supposed to happen, I am not supposed to like anyone” she looks at you and at the confirmation she really does like you and it’s not some kind of sick twisted game (not that you thought that but you never know) your heart does this flutter thing, “says who?” you ask with a raised eyebrow and she looks at you with fear in your eyes “me, this can’t work between us not as long as Larry is alive” she looks down and frowns at the couch. “Why does Larry get any say on your life, care to enlighten me about that situation” she bites her lip “it’s complicated Carmilla” you can feel the anger rushing through your body not at her but at _him_ he did this to her. “Well cupcake, I feel like I need to know why some asshole of a person is controlling your life and why you have to answer to him because if I could he would be dead already” Laura’s eyes widen in surprise “Larry is my uncle” if Laura wasn’t leaning on you, you would be standing up to control the rage maybe even punch a few walls. “I am sorry what?” you say trying not to sound like you’re ready to explode but there must have been a tone in your voice but she is afraid of you now you can tell by her voice “how could your own family hurt you like this?” you say trying to soften your tone. She doesn’t answer you right away so you both sit there in silence waiting for someone to say something else until she finally pipes up, “my parents died when I was seventeen, my uncle was the only blood relative I had left and I got forced to live with him I became the unwanted, my room was in the basement that wasn’t even finished at all, winters were horrible, freezing in fact, I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere or do anything and I eventually got a part time job to save for university down the road I really was serious about my lawyer dream, graduation came and I hadn’t heard back from any of the colleges I applied for, I felt stupid, so stupid…only to find out a few years ago that he never fucking sent them in but he told me he had a job for me or he would throw me out, which is how I ended up as a stripper, it wasn’t always this bad, it started out just as dances and I would cry myself to sleep everyday but I got over it, eventually he wanted me to sleep with people if I refused which I did in the beginning I would get beaten, I wanted to go to the police about getting raped and hopefully try to get help but he would always drop me off and pick me up” you have tears rolling down your face that someone could put this girl through this, “ but now, you go in on your own obviously because you stopped at the lounge and stuff before work before” she looks at you and nods “I told you, it’s complicated, a year and a half ago we were in the middle of a drug exchange, Larry is really bad man, and he gave me a gun in case you know… something were to happen not to me but to him and the crew, I got scared someone popped up out of nowhere and I shot him, he died instantly. Larry kept quiet about it and I even thought if I went to jail at least I would be free right? No, he knows people on the inside. I wouldn’t stand a chance in there, I don’t know  which is worse really.” She looks  down and has tears welling up in her eyes, you move forward and grab her hand. “We can figure it out Laura” you say and she looks up at you “Carmilla, they will kill you, there can’t be a _we_ , even though that is what I want right now.” You quirk an eyebrow “what you want huh?” you ask and she does a sarcastic laugh and shakes her head.

More words were spoken of feelings and you realize she wants you as much as you want her. You try and make her realize you can help her but you two need a plan but you can discuss that later she is currently straddled in your lap while hugging you tightly, it seems as though you’ve been like this for hours, thankfully she finally stopped crying but you’re tracing patterns down her back. She pulls back from the hug and watches you carefully, your eyes connect with each other’s instantly, something about her just makes you feel whole inside you notice her head inching forward towards yours and instinctively you do the same and within seconds her lips are on yours in the sweetest softest kiss which still contained an amazing sort of passion. Her lips are off yours now but you’re in a daze with your lips still parted. Until you hear her finally giggle for the first time since you’ve been there. “What was that for?” you ask, not that you mind until she kisses you again, and again, and again until she whispers “for being you, for caring, for everything” her lips are hovered above yours until she pulls you in for another deep kiss with her licking your bottom lip begging for entrance which you happily oblige, her tongue moves in your mouth in harmony with your tongue and your hands running up and down her sides, she pulls away again and you frown but she has her arms wrapped around your neck still and you move yours around her waist. “What are you thinking about, cupcake?” you ask, and she looks at you and smiles. “How I don’t deserve someone like you honestly” you get a look on your face that obviously looks disappointed and she is about to get off you and say something else and your hands move off her waist and they cup her face and you bring her into a soft kiss, “Please don’t say that” you whisper she nods but you can tell her train of thought hasn’t changed and she gets off your lap, much to your dismay and you follow suit.

You still want some answers from her and hopefully she is willing to give them to you “Laura, who does this house belong to?” you ask, in a way of panic to derail your thoughts from what was previously discussed for a little bit anyways, she looks at you in disbelief and shakes her head “this was my parents’ house, but uh it belongs to the bank now, you’d think they would change the locks seeing as I still have a key” you nod and start to move forward, “and where do you live?” she bites her lip and watches you cautiously “in Larry’s basement” you stiffen instantly and she can tell and moves towards you “why?” you whisper with tears welling in your eyes, she moves a hand up to cup your face and wipe away the tear that has fallen. “I have no choice, I could rent an apartment but it would be in a worse neighbourhood than the club is in and at least this way I get to save some money in the process, he is never home Carm” she tries to reassure you the best she can but she can tell it isn’t working of course because you can seem to look her in the eye. She lets go of you and mumbles something to herself. “What?” you ask as you finally are out of your current daze but she doesn’t look at you but you spin her around so she can face you. “What did you say?” she looks up at you with pain in her eyes. “There is no way you could like someone like me, you’ll see that sooner or later” tears cascading down her face, without thinking you gently push her up against a wall and kiss her with every ounce of your passion in it and you feel her go weak in her knees and she pulls you closer, you rest your foreheads together. “I will _always_ want you. I don’t care about all that” now she is kissing you back feverishly, you both have to pull away to gasp for air”.  
  
After you both gain composure you are smiling and she has a glitter in her eye that wasn’t there previously “come stay with me tonight” you ask without really thinking about it. She looks at you with a big smile on her face and she nods enthusiastically. The walk back to your place is nice, she has her arms wrapped around you and your arm is draped across her shoulders, you haven’t said much but it feels right. She is the missing piece of your puzzle, she keeps looking up to you with the most love in her eyes, when you reach your building you remove your arm and she lets go of you and you pout but you grab her hand interlocking your fingers and she smiles even wider at you, opposed to taking the elevator you take the stairs, glancing at Laura whenever you can and she still has a huge grin on her face. You have never seen her smile that much but little do you know Laura knows she hasn’t smiled that much in years. You arrive at your apartment and you quickly unlock the door motioning for Laura to enter first and she does all the while you are closing the door and turn around but she pins you to the door kissing you roughly, you’re taken a back and try to touch her but she grabs your hands and pin them above your head and starts trailing kisses down your neck, you are having  a hard time figuring out how to speak but somehow you manage to say her name and she pulls back instantly and apologizes more than you ever thought one person could apologize and she walks away from you but you’re smiling she hasn’t seen that yet but you walk towards her and touch her arm and she spins around and is about to ramble off again but you cup her face and kiss her lips sweetly and she melts into you, you move over to the couch and lay her down and kiss her cherishing every second. It’s not rushed, it’s calm and a mutual understanding. You pull away for a second and Laura’s eyes are instantly open and staring back at you but you look at her with love in your eyes and she is running her hand down your face and kissing both your cheeks and your lips in between sweetly and you see her blush for the first time ever, you like making her blush. You kiss her again with more passion but it’s still a slow pace, one of your hands leave her face and starts touching down her body until you reach her hand and intertwine your fingers, you can feel her smile into the kiss and you pull her up and you start to walk towards your bedroom.  


When you arrive at the bed room you are both standing face to face, chest to chest, staring deeply into each other’s eyes. Laura is still blushing and you kiss her again and play with the buttons of her plaid shirt slowly unbuttoning them,  and then lay her on the bed you kiss her once more and then kiss her jaw and down her throat earning very soft moans as you go and you slightly suck her pulse point which gains a whimper but you know you can mark her so you make your way down, kissing her collarbone, her chest, going lower and lower until you reach her bra, you look up at her questioningly and she bites her lip but nods and you reach behind her and unclasp her bra kissing both her boobs before putting one of her nipples in your mouth grazing your teeth against it, which gains her moaning your name. Your hand cups her other boob rolling her nipple inbetween her fingers and your mouth continues to work its way down kissing everywhere you can touch and you start to undo her pants kissing just above the hem of her panties but you move back to her mouth and kiss her again feverishly and she pulls at you hoodie which you take off instantly because it’s getting rather hot under there, and she starts to move towards your collarbones sucking rather roughly but you pull back and she looks at you without an expression but you kiss her again “let me take care of you” you whisper to her before kissing her again.

She looks at you with a shocked expression and nods while biting her lip, you pull down her panties slowly and start kissing her thighs lightly nipping at them gaining small moans from Laura, she doesn’t say much other than the moans that escape her mouth, you lightly lick her clit and her hips buckle under  you and you smirk, your hand reaches up and cups her boob and surprisingly you feel a tug on your hand and she grabs it intertwining  your fingers smiling down at you, you return the smile.  You lick her slit slowly and she whimpers and you catch her clit in your mouth sucking lightly while entering one finger and finally she pipes up “Carmilla, please” begging for more and you enter a second finger thrusting a little bit hard and her hips are meeting your every movement and you can tell she’s close and you suck on her clit a little hard dragging your teeth on it and you roughly curve your fingers inside Laura and she moans your name about a million times and you move your mouth back to hers and kiss her passionately  and she rests her forehead on yours and she tries to catch her breath and leans down and lazily kisses you and you smile and hug her tightly kissing her forehead. You both fall asleep like that, well first you give Laura one of your shirts so she doesn’t get cold.

You get woken up at 5 am by getting you neck kissed and sucked on lightly, your stirring eventually turns into moaning. You run your hand through her hair bringing her lips to yours and you whisper inbetween kisses “goodmorning” she giggles and kisses you again. Your kisses turn to a quickened pace quickly she is biting your neck and you don’t even know notice how quickly she moved but her hand is in your shorts you must have changed into last night teasing your clit and you’re moaning her name and she finds your pulse point and sucks on it roughly, you know she is going to leave a mark but you don’t mind. And within seconds much to your dismay her hand leaves your shorts and you whimper in frustration and she gets up from the bed and walks towards your bathroom and gives you a come hither motion, you’re captivated in her trance and instantly follow her for the best shower you have ever had.

\--

Hours passed and you were curled up on the couch watching Harry Potter for Laura, she is hugging you super tightly and you keep kissing her head every few minutes, because this is the happiest you have been probably ever. She looks up at you and smiles and her phone goes off, she unfortunately leaves your hold and checks her phone and instantly the smile is wiped off her face you move forward and rest your head on her shoulder “everything okay?” you whisper in her ear. She brushes you off lightly and replies “I have to work today” your face drops knowing that it was obviously Larry. “Well look I have to work today too, if you need anything at all you can go to the lounge okay? We can help you” while taking her face in your hands. She nods and you walk back towards your bedroom not noticing the time and you have to get ready and you hear light shuffling behind you and she wraps her arms around your waist and kisses your shoulder and you smile swaying your hips a little big and she giggles into you.

You leave together hand in hand, she didn’t have any clothes with her so you lend her a pair of your jeans which a little big, a red flannel with grey tank top underneath and grey beanie. You think it’s the cutest you have ever seen her and you can’t but pull her forward and bring her in for a soft kiss which makes her blush probably because you’re in public but she also grins a lot and wraps her arms around your waist and nuzzles her head into you, you decide you probably need a coffee to get through today’s shift and Laura could probably use one too. You walk to the first Starbucks you can find and order yourself a caramel macchiato and Laura a white hot chocolate, she was eager to take a sip and her face was covered in whipped cream you start to laugh and she pouts and you kiss her and she squeals eagerly.

You dreadfully reach the places of both your work and you go to turn to say goodbye to Laura but she pulls you in quietly and kisses you to the point that you are weak in the knees and temporarily remember your name and she whispers “come for a dance later kitten” basically purring in your ear. You don’t know how you’re alive, that side of Laura is very attractive but it kills you. She walks away from you and winks as she enters the club and you enter the lounge and take a deep breathe, you’re handed a new song to learn within twenty minutes…great.

\--

Hours passed and it’s time to sing the final number and then you get to go see Laura the piano starts to play and you know the tune instantly.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing_  
watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you’re far away dreaming  
  
This song is exactly how you feel about Laura, every single word, you end up looking out at the crowd there is actually about fifteen people in their tonight, you see a familiar face in the crowd she just smiles and waves at you and you can’t help but grin wondering how she’s able to be here.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever  
every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure_

You lock eyes with her, you’re connected, this has never happened before. You promise yourself you eyes are never going to leave hers.

_Don’t wanna close my eyes_  
I don’t want fall asleep  
‘cause I’d miss you baby  
and I don’t want to miss a thing

You see tears well up in her eyes but she’s smiling so that’s a good thing and her hand is right above her heart and urges you to continue seeing as you got lost in her.

_‘cause even when I dream of you_  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I’d still miss you baby, and I don’t want to miss a thing

Moments have passed and she walks closer to you and is leaning against the bartender’s area now looking at you with most love in your eyes majority of the song is over but your eyes never leave her.

_I just wanna hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine  
and just lay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

Those words stick with you, god Carmilla when did you turn into such a sap. Everything is worth it for her, you finish the song and she mouths to you that she will see you right away and ducks out but you smile that she even made the effort to come see you.

You close up your section and say goodbye to everyone and head out towards the bar until you hear someone call your name you turn around and it’s the lounge owner “hey” you say to him, “Carmilla I just wanted to say you did amazing tonight especially with the last song.” You nod and he continues “I saw you singing to that girl today and normally I wouldn’t condone that but I am glad to finally see you so happy.” You thank him and are on your way. The tall woman isn’t there today but someone urges you to come in, the place is awfully empty but you head towards the back where the room Laura is normally in and knock on the door and she swings it open smiling “hey” she says and you smile rather largely and she pulls you in. “Why is this place so quiet today?” you ask and she replies “um long story short, drug war” your eyes nearly bulge out of your head and you motion forward towards her. “I am okay Carmilla I promise, actually it’s a good thing for now” you raise an eyebrow at her.  “Larry got arrested as well as his whole crew” a smile is tugging on her lips and you have a hard time believing  that it could be that easy and Laura is watching you carefully. “You’re right it is too good to be true” how did she know that’s what I was thinking? She moves forward “last time this happened they were in for a month tops, I doubt they would be in their much longer this time, he knows a lot of people” she looks down but keeps walking towards you, “but at least that is one month I get to spend with _you_ ” those words tug a small smile on your face, “well of course, if you’ll have me” she continues and you capture her lips with yours “of course” you whisper and you hear her giggle, you’re pretty sure that’s the most beautiful sound in the world.

“Sit down” she tells you and you do as told and she hits a button. You realize what is happening “Laura, you don’t have to do this, you’re free” and she laughs “I am not doing this because I _have_ to kitten” and you nod and stay quiet because it’s not like you dislike the dances or anything. She is wearing a leather skirt and a tight leather half top clinging to her in all the right places but there is also nothing to take off so you just sit there trying to remember to breathe which is becoming an issue as of now honestly. Her hair is pulled back in a super high ponytail and black eyeliner surrounding her eyes and red lipstick on her lips but honestly she doesn’t have the same amount on her face as the normal, she looks beautiful to you no matter how she is dressed or how she looks anyway though.

_The mood is set, you already know what’s next  
TV on blast, turn it down, turn it down_

She walks towards you seductively with a smirk playing on her lips and she turns around and runs her ass along your core and hips rocking back and forth moving in time with the beat.

_Don’t want it to clash, when my body screaming out now…  
I know you hearin’ it, you got me moaning now_

She throws her head back against you shoulder and you lightly kiss it because it feels right and you’re holding onto her hips pulling her closer for more friction and she turns around in an instant and is now facing you grinding slowly on one thigh.

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh_  
I got secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh  
no teasing you waited long enough

You moan when you feel her wetness on your leg but she doesn’t stop, her rolling motions get quicker and more intense upon you and you run your hands down her back.

_Go deep, Imma throw it at ya,_  
can you catch it? Don’t hold back,  
you know I like it rough, know I’m feeling ya, huh?  
know you liking it huh?

You are pretty sure you’re ready to explode, she has slowed down her rolling motions and is now sucking your neck pulling you closer you grab her ass and run your nails down it.

_Almost there, so baby don’t stop what you’re doing_  
softer than them others, boy I know you want to touch  
breathing down my neck, I can tell ya wanna,  
and now you want it like, want to feel it now  
I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh  
I got a secrets, imma drop em to the floor, oh

You can’t take it anymore considering you’re pretty sure she has left about seven hickeys on you now, you pull her hair and you hear a moan come from her and you crash your lips together in a fiery kiss, and she responds into you it is filled with passion but she doesn’t stop moving her hips into you and you trail kisses down her neck biting on her pulse point and she moans softly in your ear.

_No heels, no shirt, no skirt_  
all I’m in is just skin.  
No jeans, take em off, wanna feel your skin  
you a beast, oh.  
you know I like that, come here baby,  
all I wanna see you in is just skin, oh oh oh your skin

You’re both panting now staring into each others eyes full of lust and desire but you finish the dance and you don’t know if you should tell her to call 911 but she reaches down and kisses you roughly and pulls back and stares into your eyes mouthing the next words to you.

_All in baby, don’t hold nothing back_  
wanna take control, ain’t nothing wrong with that  
say you liking how I feel, ain’t gotta tell me that  
just put your skin baby on my skin

She pulls you in for another fiery kiss as the music drowns out in the background and all you can muster out is “wow” and she laughs at you and says that you both should return home and you nod in agreement.

Nothing is said on the walk home but you’re both holding hands. When you reach the apartment, déjà vu Laura has you pinned against the door but this time you’re not stopping it she bites your lip before rolling her tongue into your mouth. You moan into her mouth and she removes her hands from your wrists and starts to move them under your shirt along your abs until they reach your boobs and she moans in your mouth. You both walk backwards to the bed room bumping into things never removing your lips from each other even when  you’re laughing from when you bump into things.

When you finally reach the bedroom she shoves you down on the bed straddling your waist and and rolls down into you, which elicits a moan from you and she falls forward holding onto your face before kissing you again and you drape your leg over hers and she smiles back sweetly at you but she still has the blackness of lust in her eyes. She kisses you cheek and your jaw but doesn’t pay any more attention to your neck and her hands move down to your pants pulling them off you swiftly and kisses just above your thong and you cry out wanting more friction she brings her mouth back to yours and kisses you again and again while her hand plays with your clit for a few moments before sliding in a finger and you moan into her mouth and close your eyes until you hear “ Carmilla look at me” and they snap open instantly and you stare right into her eyes. “Good girl _kitten_ ” she says with a smirk on her lips, what is with her calling you that? You’re pretty sure you could come undone right then and there as she does but she slowly enters another finger and your eyes start to close and she tsk’s which brings you to open your eyes again and you gulp. She starts to curl her fingers into you and starts to grind onto your bare leg and you moan with how wet she is and she bites her lip letting out a slow moan of her own. She brings your lips to hers and kisses you roughly as she thrusts in you once more and you instantly come undone while she lets you ride out your orgasm and kisses you once lightly before sucking your cum off her fingers, and you stare back at her amazed and she kisses you and you can still taste yourself on her tongue and you say “wow” and she giggles and kisses you again and snuggles into you, it’s easily past 2 am and you’re both sleepy as fuck but neither of you have work tomorrow now so you run your hands up and down her arms kissing her whenever she looks up at you and you start to doze off and Laura moves herself closer to you and whispers in your ear “I love you” and you smile and pull her closer and you fall asleep like that.

\--

You’re awoken by Laura saying your name and nudging you a bit and you bolt awake and say “what time is it” and Laura giggles at you which you smile back at her for “it’s noon sleepyhead” before leaning down and pecking your lips lightly. You grin and sit against your headboard and she has a tray of food on your lap, pancakes and maple syrup with a glass of orange juice and coffee. And sits across from you smiling “well come on eat” and you get out of the daze that only Laura can put you in. after a few bites she looks at you eagerly “this is amazing cupcake seriously” she giggles and bounces on the bed a little bit. You look at her and bite your lip remembering the occurrences of last night and she must have known because she was blushing now, seriously how can this girl always know what you’re thinking about? “Well creampuff, I gotta go grocery shopping today especially if we ever plan on eating while you’re here, Laura instantly gets excited “grocery shopping?!” and you nod and she takes the tray and runs off and runs back in a second “I have never been oh my god I’m so excited.” You shake your head in disbelief, “it’s just grocery shopping cupcake, it’s not that big of a deal” without realizing who she lives with and her face instantly falls and replies “I’m sorry that must sound so stupid to you” and your heart sinks you walk over to her and wrap her up in a tight hug and whisper in her ear “we’re going to get you whatever you want okay?” and she looks up at you with love in her eyes and leans up and kisses your lips sweetly.

A few hours later you’re both standing in front of a whole foods store and you stare at Laura who has her jaw wide open, you have a hard time understanding how this girl can go from sex goddess to this dork version of herself. When you enter you instantly grab a shopping cart but insist on pushing it so Laura has the opportunity to pick out whatever she wants. She ventures out but never too far from you, you insist it’s very easy to get lost in the hugeness of the store. You start from one end to the other because that is your normal routine, first section: Bakery; you’re not sure why you go there first you always get a baguette and almost always eat the ends. Of course you grab your favourite baguette and place it gently in the cart and Laura brings over to you a package of jumbo chocolate muffins with a huge grin on her face, reminding you of a five year old on Christmas. Along the way you pick up various random items, you for once trying to be healthy and actually take care of her, she almost precedes you dropping in grape soda, chocolate cookies and snack cakes, it makes you laugh to yourself but she doesn’t notice. Finally you grab some soy milk and are ready to checkout. Laura insists you do the do it yourself checkout. You        let her do it and she gets all giddy when she scans something it is probably the cutest thing you have ever seen in your life.

On the way back to the apartment, you realize allowing all that sugar might have been a bad thing seeing as you and Laura are struggling to handle the bags on your own but if it makes her happy, you can manage to suffer for a little while longer. You hear Laura groan for the millionth time but she is still smiling at you somehow and that enough warms your heart. Once you finally get up the stairs and into your apartment you both rush to the kitchen setting down the bags being as careful as possible not to crush anything. And the minute you catch your breath you feel to hands on you that you have come to know really well and you turn around and she pulls you into a deep passionate kiss knocking the wind right out of you and she drags your bottom lip with her teeth before kissing you lightly once more and giving you a sweet smile while staring into your eyes and you pull her in for one more kiss which encourages her to giggle at your motions.

While putting away the groceries you turn to her and she is now changed into one of your baggy hoodies and shorts and you  can’t help but smile “Laura..” you say in a near questioning tone and she turns around on a dime, her hair pulled back in a sloppy bun, “how about we cook together tonight?’ she walks over to you with a big smile on her face and wraps your arms around your neck and instinctively you wrap yours around her waist and she whispers “I would love that” with her lips hovering over yours and you kiss her sweetly and she hugs you tightly trying to decide what to make together.

\--

A few hours have passed and you’re sitting on your couch with your laptop beside you, Laura went for a nap in your bed a little while ago and you wanted to do some secret research. When you downloaded another file you were looking for you hear tiny shuffling on your apartment floors and look up with Laura smiling sleepily at you. “Sleep well?” you ask and she comes and sits beside you and you close the laptop as she’s leaning on you “what cha working on?” she asks almost slurring her words together due to sleepy, you turn your head and kiss her temple. You get up grabbing her hand and don’t answer her question; she’s too sleepy to understand anyways. You pull her towards the kitchen and start pulling out eggs and various vegetables and cheese from the fridge and turn to her “omelettes okay cutie?” and she nods. She grabs a bowl and starts cracking the eggs as you chop up the vegetables and grate the cheese, when it’s time to whisk the eggs you grab the whisk and move behind Laura and move your arms around her mid-section and kiss her neck lightly and she giggles and whispers “hi” and you kiss another spot on her neck gaining a very light moan on her neck, and you eventually guide her hands and intertwine your fingers and start whisking the eggs pushing her more against the counter and she leans her head back against your shoulder and you kiss her temple and start to pull away until she turns around and catches your lips in a passionate kiss begging for entrance and you happily oblige. Things become heated quickly and you pull away biting your lip and she frowns at you but whisper in her ear “later cupcake” somewhat huskily before showing her you’re about to make the omelettes and she leans against you as you do most of the work.

When you’re done eating you’re both curled up on the couch watching Warm Bodies, a zombie romance film why not? And Laura is partially freaked out because she hates zombies so she’s cuddled into you even tighter than normal but the last thing you’re gonna do is complain. She’s basically in your lap and your head is resting on your shoulder, when did you become the sap? You were never like this, Laura changes everything, you love Laura. She gets scared for the last time, well the movie isn’t over yet but you’re getting a little bored and you flip you two over and pull her in for a kiss and she giggles into it and starts to ease up she has completely forgotten about the movie. You start by placing small kisses on her lips and then your hands move up her legs and the kisses are becoming much more heated and she wraps her leg around your waist pulling your hips down into you so you thrust them inward and you moan into each others mouth and you place another small kiss on her lips before resting her forhead on yours and your eyes are still closed before whispering “let me take you on a real date” and Laura pulls back a little bit and bites her lip but you see the ends of her lips pull towards a smile “Carm, you don’t have to I don’t expect that of you, you know” and you lean forward kissing her with as much passion as you can muster and reply “I know I don’t _have_ to Laura, but I really want to” and she kisses you once more and nods her head yes. You get excited and happy and your hands trail along her body somemore and the kisses are really heated, she’s grinding on your thigh and you do everything you can to bring her closer and all of a sudden you both pull back fighting for air and seeing as you’re both on the couch you mention for her to get up and give her a piggy back ride back to the bedroom but she takes an innocent piggy back ride and starts sucking on your neck roughly along the way, you almost make them both fall down not knowing what to do with yourself. Once you reach the bedroom, you fight for air a lot, in three hours until you both fall asleep on each other panting with your hair a mess but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

\--

You’re at work the next day and Laura asked if she could come with you but you told her to stay home because you never knew who would be lurking around at the club and wanted to be as safe as possible, but you missed her… like a lot. This is the longest you`ve been without seeing her in a couple days and you just really wanted to go home and lay in her arms all night, it’s really dead at the lounge tonight, and you’re thinking of heading back early because you don’t need a singer for zero people and the boss cleared it. You pull out your phone to text Laura you’ll be leaving shortly.

**Carmilla:** hey cupcake, I will be leaving soon, place is dead. I fucking miss you, want me to get some takeout before heading home?  
 **Laura:** really? Thank god, I am so bored and I miss you and I want your kisses like asap.  
 **Laura:** what about cheese pizza?  
 **Carmilla:**  sounds good babe, I will be there soon. X

The simplest things make you so happy with her you don’t know how you got so lucky personally but you’re so happy she came into your life.

About an hour later you finally reach the apartment and Laura opens the door for you grinning widely and takes the pizza from you and pulls you in for a deep kiss and you instantly wrap your arms around you. “You’re so beautiful Carm” she says whispering to you and you peck her lips and say to her “I got nothing on you cupcake” and she kisses you again and again and looks you up and down, you’re wearing a dark red dress clinging to your curves wonderfully and she licks her lips at you. “That dress is wow Carmilla, but I will have you know…it’ll look better off” and winks at you before walking away with the pizza. This girl will be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any questions or concerns: negodamnlis.tumblr.com  
> thanks everyone for your support <3


	3. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date, things coming together. the second last chapter (:

You wake up with Laura`s arm draped around you, you smile and kiss her shoulder before sliding out to make some coffee for the two of you. Yours black and hers, hot cocoa which you call coffee for her because it makes her feel more adult or something. You can`t believe she`s actually here with you, nothing stopping her at least for now but you’re praying Larry and the guys don’t get released anytime soon because you don’t really want to remember what it was like without having her here.  She must have heard you moving around in the kitchen because when you return back to the bedroom she is sitting up in the bed with a smile on her face while she greets you. “G’mornin” you say to her sounding a little more southern than planned she giggles and reaches up and kisses you while grabbing her “coffee” from your hands. You smile back in her direction before crawling back into bed beside her, things are quite silent.

“Hey Carm” she says to you quite silently, you turn your head to face you but she doesn’t turn back at you. “Can you-can you tell me about you, your past?” she still doesn’t look at you, obviously she is nevous. You tighten your hold on her “what do you want to know?” she snuggles in closer, a sign that she isn’t as nervous as few seconds prior, she looks up at you with hope in her eyes “tell me about your childhood, your family” you nod, you’ve never told anyone about them before but Laura is different, she is special.

“I was born in eastern Europe, my family were/are very wealthy and are very well known in the community, my name is actually Mircalla, but around my sixteenth birthday I walked into my father’s office, he, my mother and my brother were torturing one of our servants,  he had stolen a loaf of bread to feed his family or something, I don’t remember most of, once they knew I knew what they do to people they said I am now able to join them. I have never been so disgusted I didn’t want them or my name any longer. I packed my bags, grabbed whatever I had in a savings account and snuck out of the house in the middle of the night, jumped on a plane here, changed my name and most things about me, now I’m Carmilla, and in all honesty, in the version of me , I met you, so I can’t be doing too bad.” She looks up at you and kisses your cheek.

“Thank you for sharing that with me” she whispers and you smile, “anytime cupcake” and she leans up and kisses you again, one kiss eventually turns into five, which turns into ten and now her tongue is in your both and you’re fighting for dominance. You are now straddling her and are grinding into her which gains you a moan from her and she removes her mouth from yours and she is kissing down your neck sucking in random spots before biting down roughly on your pulse point “fuck Laura” is all you’re able to say before she flips you and you’re underneath her, you let out a breath before she moves to the other side of your neck, moving her tongue up your neck painfully slow while grinding on your on your thigh and you feel the heat coursing your body, craving for any kind of relief because Laura can easily tease you for hours and you would let her. Her hands move to the top of your waistband, you try not to make any sounds because you know she will stop.

You pull her hair and pull her head back up to yours and pull her into a searing kiss. She smiles into it and you wrap your leg around her and start grinding into her since she isn’t giving you the relief you desperately crave, you hear her laugh and she kisses you again and her hand dips below the waist band of your shorts and teases your clit on top of your panties and you moan louder than you would like to admit. She removes her mouth from yours again and she plays with the hem of your shirt pulling it up and over your head she kisses down your chest and takes one of your nipples in her mouth sucking rather roughly and you moan her name for the millionth time, she loves it, she’s smiling against your hardened nipple. She leaves it and moves to the other side repeating the same action and moves down your stomach kissing just above your navel and leaving a rather dark mark, you can feel how wet you are and you’re whimpering.

Laura understands your need and starts pulling down your shorts and panties all in one go, she kisses your pelvic bone and starts moving down but kisses your inner thigh again  leaving marks as she goes. You’re pretty sure you’re going to combust. She takes your legs and spread them wide. Licking your clit before taking it in her mouth and sucking hard, your hips buckle upwards towards her while moaning, she slaps you butt motioning for you to stay still, you’re pretty sure you’re going to lose it until without warning she slips two fingers inside you and starts pumping within you and your eyes roll to the back of your head, her mouth sucking your clit even harder. You start to see stars until her final thrust into you makes you lose it, you’ve passed out momentarily. Best. Orgasm. Ever.

Laura is giggling on top of you and kisses your lips four times lightly, gets up and walks to the shower smiling back at you, you eventually get up to walk towards there, not to join her regretfully.

“hey laura?” she turns back at you half naked and you almost forget what you’re about to say. “Would you want to go for our official date tonight?” she smiles at you widely before walking over to you and kissing you and nodding. “I have some things to do today but I will be back in a few hours” she nods back at you with a little pout, “don’t worry, tonight babe” she smiles back at you before you leave to get dressed for the day.

\--

You hate leaving Laura for any amount of time, god Karnstein when did you turn into such a sap? You can’t go five seconds without thinking of her smile or her laugh. It’s obvious you’re in love with her, you know it even though you don’t want it. It’s vulnerability. You hate vulnerability.

You arrange for a car pick you up, for a reason that is a surprise for her, you smirk to yourself. You stop at Victoria’s Secret picking up something for tonight. You make a reservation at a quaint little restaurant you’ve heard good reviews about.

Last stop, flowers. It’s kinda cliché, you know that. But Laura deserves all the love, every moment you can give her. You don’t know what kind to get her so you settle with 12 red roses, 3 black roses and one white rose. You smile to yourself before heading back to your apartment.

\--

You turn the key to your door lock and open the door and instantly you feel two arms warp around you from behind.

“Hey cupcake” you whisper smiling and you hear a small “hi” in return. You turn around roses in hand and she smiles at you widely and you gesture for the roses towards her “ for you m’lady” you say while laughing. “Wait these are for me?” she asks you kinda shocked, “not unless thereis another Tiny Laura in here” you reply smiling, she pulls you in for a kiss which you smile into.

“So our date officially starts at 6 sharp, which is soon so I am going to shower and change okay” you say to her and she smiles “you look beautiful” you say.

“This isn’t what I am wearing for the date silly, I went and got something special for it” you raise an eyebrow but smile back before walking to the bathroom.

\--

After your shower, you stand in your shared bathroom, praying Laura doesn’t come in, she doesn’t. you grab your bag you put your victoria’s secret purchase in so you weren’t obvious.  You grab the red, lacy and very revealing ensemble. You smirk as you finally put it on while putting a skin tight black dress on with black heels. You set your curls in place and finally add a little make up with a dark red lipstick, perfect.

Your cellphone starts ringing; it’s the driver, _shit._

You rush out of your bedroom and nearly run into Laura, wow.

“Wow” you muster out, she smiles in appreciation. She’s dressed in a light blue dress, clinging to her curves and airing out at the hips, her hair is up in a high ponytail and a very simple make up, you forget how to speak but smile at her and grab her hand you rush out the door. You’re happy you chose to do this, _really_ happy.

You arrive at the outside of your apartment, in front of you is a limo…no you can’t really afford it but you can just dip into your savings, Laura is worth it. She turns to you “Carmilla, a driver?” you just nod and gesture for her to get in before you, she has a devilish look on her face and you are extremely attracted to her right now, well always but she’s making it hard on you currently to not just take her there and then but there is more important matters currently.

You sit down beside her, and she instantly grabs your hands intertwining your fingers together. You smile back at her, but you both sit in complete silence until you reach the restaurant. 

_Café ce soir._

She turns to you with her mouth a gap, “this is the fanciest restaurant in town this is too much” you silence her with a light peck on her lips. You know it’s expensive, but it’s also French, romantic right?

Once you’re seated at your table she smiles at you and holds your hand above the table she looks genuinely happy. Which makes your heart soar, you ask for a bottle of champagne for your table and order ratatouille for her and navarin d’agneau for yourself.

You finally finish and realize you’ve been sitting in the restaurant for a good three hours, and the waitress asking if you would like to see the dessert recipes and you know Laura wants to but you have other plans and motion her away. She pouts but you smile at her, she is smiling at you instantly.

You pay the bill and lead her out the door with your hand on the small of her back, you ended up throwing on a white blazer with your dress and you see Laura shiver and you take it off and hand it to her. She tries to put up a fight and ends up taking it anyways smiling at you. You sit back in the limo and she pulls you in for a sweet kiss resting her forehead on yours "thank you” she whispers and you kiss her once more, gently “we’re not done yet” you say staring into her eyes and she raises her eyebrow at you.

You arrive at your next destination, a botanical garden.  It’s beautiful in the day time but at night, it’s magical. There Is fairy lights twinkling in the distance, a fountain with the water cascading down the sides, a few koi fish in the pond. Normally you aren’t allowed in the evening here but you know the owner and they pulled a few strings for you. On top of the fairy lights, there is some candles that have been lit and a plaid blanket in between a heap of flowers waiting for you and as well as a picnic basket.

You motion for her to sit and she just kneels in the corner and you sit down and she climbs in-between your legs and instinctively you wrap your arms around her kissing the nape of her neck, she giggles before turning her head so you can kiss her expectant lips.

“This place is…it’s beautiful Carm” she smiles looking into your eyes and you peck her lips once more making her face break out in a huge smile. “It might be” you add, “but you’re still the most breath taking thing in this place” she opens her mouth to say something but instead turns away from you momentarily. You stiffen in surprise but within seconds she turns around to face you her legs over yours.

“I don’t deserve someone like-“ she tries to finish but you pull her in for a passionate kiss “you” she manages to add out breathlessly.

“You do and you have me so suck it up buttercup” before booping her nose. She kisses you once more.

“You’re too good to be true Carm” she whispers with tears in her eyes, one falls down her cheek but you quickly wipe it away palming her face in your hand.

It’s now or never, you’re going to tell her, it may scare her away but you need to tell her it’s eating at you.

“Laura…” her eyes float back up to yours and you take her hand in yours, “I love you.” You see a sparkle in her eye and she smiles but she is crying, “I love you too, Carm” and leans in and kisses you until you fall on your back and you’re both laughing, kissing each other over and over. Until you finally sit up pulling her up with you, you snake an arm over her shoulder with one arm and grab the picnic basket with the other.

You pull out two cans of grape soda, Laura’s favourite, chocolate covered strawberries, and two chocolate cupcakes. She giggles at you while you hand her a soda, you just want to kiss her and never stop????? But there is time for that, you grab a chocolate covered strawberry and place it in Laura’s mouth, she stares right into your eyes while biting it slowly and proceeding to lick her lips. Who knew eating a strawberry could make someone want to combust, you feel her kiss up and down your neck and start sucking, okay it apparently is super easy to make someone combust. You feel her lips trail up along your jawline before she turns your head so she can pull you in for a heated kiss with her tongue begging for entrance but you don’t oblige. That isn’t the plan, even though it pains you that you can’t because she’s pouting at you now.

“Later, I am not done yet” you say before packing up the remainder of the items and gesture your hand her way. She gracefully accepts it and you pull her into you and she kisses your cheek as you walk back to the limo.

Once you enter the limo, things are quite for a little bit but Laura has a plan, you can see it in her face and she sets her music up through the speaker playing some upbeat Taylor Swift song, you smile because it’s very Laura but she leaves your side to go talk to the driver.

When she returns she has a devilish smile on her face, “I hope you didn’t want to go back to the apartment right away” while taking her bottom lip in hers, “we’re going for a ride” you nod and gulp.

She leans forward towards the driver and changes the song with an all familiar beat playing, crap _._

 

 

“Driver roll up the partition please” she says before turning to you. Your eyes go wide as she moves over to you seductively, your breath hitches.  
  
 _driver roll up the partition please, I don’t need you seeing Yonce on her knees_

She crawls up on your lap making you spread your legs wide, staring into your eyes she starts to move slowly into the music before pulling you into a quick but searing kiss.

_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up, we aint even gonna make it to this club_

She grabs a firm hold of your hair as she moves your head to the side and she starts trailing  hot kisses down your neck and you scratch your nails down her back.

_Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudge, oh he’s so horny, yeah he want to fuck_

She grinds into your thigh roughly and slowly pushes her self forward up on you as she catches your pulse point and starts sucking roughly

 _He popped all my buttons, and he ripped my blouse, he monica Lewinsky-ed all on my gown_  
woah there daddy, d-daddy, didn’t bring the towel  
oh baby, b-baby I slow it down

She starts kissing along your collarbones, you try and bring your head up to yours but it’s clear she’s not budging you try and move your hips in time with hers but she just grinds harder on you.

_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up, we ain’t even gonna make it to this club_

All of a sudden there’s a loss of contact on your neck and you whimper before she pulls her head up and tugs on your ear lobe with her teeth and surprises you by singing the next few lines.

 _Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like),_  
the kinds of girl you like (girl you like)  
take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like),  
the kind of girl you like is right here with me

She pulls her head away from you before placing a small peck on your lips, and staring right into your eyes as the next part of the song goes on.

_Driver roll up the partition fast, driver roll up the partition fast  
over there I swear I saw them camera’s flash_

You grab her hips moving with them bringing them down for even more friction, she ends up throwing her head back and moaning and kisses you roughly but doesn’t stop moving and you know now is not the time to try anything.

_Handprints and footprints on my glass, handprints and good grips all on my ass_

You take that as a cue and move your hands to her has tightening your grip and pulling you closer to her.

_Private show with the music blasting, he like to call me peaches when we get this nasty  
red wine drip, talk that trash, chauffeur eavesdropping trying not to crash_

Her grinding is becoming faster and rougher against you and you’re pretty sure you’re ready to explode now and your eyes start to roll to the back of your head. The only thing that pulls you out of your daze is hearing “ _ugh carmilla”_ she’s moaning your name, it’s the best sound you’ve ever heard.

 _Woah there daddy, d-daddy now you ripped my fur_  
oh baby, b-baby be sweating out my hair  
took 45 minutes to get all dressed up, we aint even gonna make it to this club  
  


She pulls you into a searing kiss, you forget everything else the music, and you kiss forever pulling each other closer until she pulls away from you quickly smirking at the song but remains close to your face and whispers.

 _Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe? Le sexe, je veux dire l’activité physique,_  
le coit tu aimes ca? tu ne t’intéresses pas au sexe?  
les homes pensent que lesféministes détestent le sexe  
m`ais c`est un activité tres stimmulante et naturelle que les femme adorent

You lose it and grab her and flip her over before kissing her passionatlely and she giggles into you, you start getting lost in her before you hear the driver clear his throat and you’re both smiling at each other before leaving to enter the apartment.

She’s leaning into you now, very closely. You just want to rip her dress off but if you can survive a lap dance from her then you’re pretty sure you can last a few minutes to get to your apartment. 

Once you enter the apartment she has you pinned to the door kissing you quickly, “thank you so much for today” she says in between kisses, you smile before firmly grabbing her face and kissing her slowly, she responds by pushing herself up against you pulling her closer, you know in the car that it was super-heated, now this is passionate, wanting and belonging.

You grab her hand and pull her towards the bedroom, forgetting you had lingerie on and start to blush, it’s not  a long way from the door to your bedroom but you stop her every few seconds to kiss her lightly and smile at her, she stares into your eyes every time you look at her and it takes your breath away.

You get to the bedroom and you start kissing her again running your hands along her  sides and her arms, truly examining every piece of her. You turn her around and kiss the nape of her neck lightly while moving her very long hair out of the way and start to unzip her dress at the back, she doesn’t say anything, you both know that this is going to mean more to both of you than anything else yet. You both love each other, she trusts you.

You let the dress fall around her ankles and start to kiss down her spine until you reach her hips you face her front and start pressing light kisses up her front letting each one linger on a little bit longer, she is making soft moans as you go and you get to her neck and  start kissing her there her moans gaining in volume more and more, you find her pulse point and start sucking lightly but you choose not to leave a mark but she grabs your head and pulls you back “more Carm” you happily oblige and start sucking and she throws her head back until you bite, you actually don’t have to worry about marking her so you leave a few small marks but they’re there. 

She pulls your head towards you so she can kiss you gently but sliding her tongue into your mouth, you moan into the kiss. And starts to play with the bottom of your dress and start pulling upwards but you allow it she can’t reach the top of your head which makes you laugh and finish pulling it over she kisses you one more time before seeing your ensemble and when she sees it, “carmilla, wow`she says with a sultry voice, her eyes grow black with desire. And kisses you once more before you whisper `like what you see cupcake?” she kisses you and  whispers “I do but it’s gonna look better off” she kisses you roughly and moves down your neck moving you back to the bed, she straddles you moving her way down your body, kissing every square inch that she can find before taking off the red lacy bra. Spending a lot of time there before moving down and removing the red lacy thong…with her teeth leaving small kisses and bites as she goes, you moan to her touch.

She licks your slit lightly twirling her tongue around your clit and your hips buckle. You thrast your head as she teases your entrance you moan her name a few times before her tongue slightly enters you to drive you off the edge, she giggles and moves back to your lips kissing you deeply as possible you slightly taste yourself on her tongue and you moan as she enters one finger inside you, you’re panting as she rests her forehead on yours and she enters another finger and starts thrusting in you. “Fuck Laura” is all you can say to her and she starts thrusting in you hard before kissing you again, you moan in her mouth she turns her thumb to circle your clit a few more times before finally thrusting in you once more and you come undone but she doesn’t stop kissing you instead she starts pumping her fingers in you again “come for me again carm” and you roll your eyes to back of your head before screaming her name.

She lets you ride out your orgasm but continue to kiss her and then she pulls her fingers out of you while straddling your waist she stares into your eyes before sucking her fingers dry grinning seductively at you. You grab her hips and flip you over and she gasps in surprise. You smirk before kissing her quickly and playing with the waist band of her panties your hand swiftly moves them to the side. You tease her clit and thrust into her to make her come undone multiple times.

When you’re both done you’re lying in your bed panting trying to catch your breath she rolls over and stares at you. “What” you ask her, she smiles at you. “You’re the most amazing person I have ever known Carmilla Karnstein” your eyes widen in disbelief but move forward and kiss her lips lightly.

Seriously how did you even deserve her? Sure she has a past but she has an amazing heart. And her past doesn’t mean anything to you, because you’re in love with her.

“You Laura Hollis, are the most headstrong person I have ever met, you’re incredible, funny, beautiful, and I am very happy I met you” she smiles shyly and looks down from your gaze.

“I’m a disaster” she whispers to you.

“Be my disaster” you whisper back. Her eyes raise back up to look at you almost questioningly and you kiss her lightly. “If you want of course” she nods at you before kissing you. “I would love that.”

The world you’ve known before Laura doesn’t matter but you know you’ll do everything in your power to make her happy, no matter what it is. And with that you fall asleep holding onto each other feeling more in peace then ever before.

\--

A few days have passed and things couldn’t be better for the two of you, you just finished your last shift of the week before heading home to spend the weekend with Laura. When you enter the apartment you can’t find her. “Laura?” you call out when you see her emerge from the bedroom with a sad look on her face and evidence of her crying. You drop everything and rush over to her and hug her tightly “hey it’s okay I got you” she is crying into your shoulder and you pull her towards the couch and wrap her up in your arms “what’s wrong Laura” she hands you a subpoena. You open it quickly.

**To Ms. Laura Hollis,**

**You are required to attend the Law Courts on Friday of this week to testify against Larry Hollis.**

**This is a non-negotiable request.**

**Sincerely,**

**Constable Reynolds.**

Your face drops and hugs you tighter. She has to see him, speak against him. If he gets acquitted bad things could happen, you won’t let him touch her.

“Hey Laura, it’s okay, I will go with you, I’m not going to leave your side, I promise. Whatever it is we will figure it out” she turns to you quickly.

“Carm it’s over” she says while sniffling.

Your face shows panic, she can’t leave it just started, you guys just started. She sees the tension in your face clearly. “Hey, I don’t mean us” you turn your face to look at her hoping for more information. “When I got the call today to meet the police they had mentioned how Larry had tried to say I murdered that guy but with all the charges pending against him they just figured he was making it up and I never admitted to it of course well they totally don’t believe anything he says apparently and they’re wanting to charge him for about 25 years of jail time. Carmilla, I’m free”

You don’t know how to take the information. You’re kinda frozen. “Earth to Carmilla” she says before pulling you out of your current state. “That’s amazing Laura, I’m really happy for you” she smiles before hugging you tightly, you lightly wrap your arms around her.

\--

A few hours later you’re curled up into the couch reading a book and you hear Laura wake up from her nap in the bedroom. “Hey cutie, how’d you sleep?” you ask her as she come and sits down  and curls up beside you, “Sleepy” you laugh while kissing the top of her head.

“I have something for you” you say and she sits up slightly looking at you in confusion, you hand her a small package and smile she takes them raising an eyebrow at you. “Law school applications?” she asks quietly. You nod at her “yeah, I mean” before she cuts you off, “Carm, none of these are _here_ ” you nod again.

“Yeah well, I’m not getting anywhere here and I figured you would want a change of scenery” she smiles at you but pouts, “but hey if you don’t want to I mean we can stay I just thought…” she cuts you off with a light kiss “I would love to” she says while smiling back at you. You feel your heart flutter and you spend the next few hours filling out applications together sharing random kisses until you both pass out on the couch together.

You wake up with Laura on top of you and you can’t help but smile. She stirs and you kiss the top of her head “where would you want to go Cam?”

“what do you mean cutie?” she speaks a little louder.

“well like _if_  I get accepted to all these schools, where would you want to go?”

“I don’t care where we are as long as I am with you” you reply and she kisses you and nods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will Laura and Carmilla ever find their happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter guys, thanks for the positive feed back, i hope you enjoy it.

It’s Friday, the day off the court. You look over at Laura, she looks so peaceful in her sleep you know that isn’t going to last long but you know you have to wake her up. You lean down and nudge her lightly “Laura time to wake up” before placing a kiss on her forehead she turns and smiles at you before pulling you down on top of her, kissing you intensely. You have to pull away even though she’s pouting.

“Come on creampuff you know what today is” pulling her hand watching her facial expressions very closely, she gets out of the bed and doesn’t let go of your hand instead she pulls you towards the shower with her, you raise an eyebrow, but she just keeps walking.

You glance at the clock before following her, you have three hours but you didn’t know how Laura was going to react but she clearly doesn’t want to think about that now.

You enter the bathroom and instantly she pulls you closer and brings you in for a deep kiss, which you moan into. She starts pulling the bottom of your shirt up.

“Cupcake, are you sure you want to do this now” you say carefully, she responds by kissing you once more and throwing your shirt to the floor. She turns around and goes to turn the water in the shower on, you follow her wrapping your arms around her mid-section placing a small kiss on the curve of her neck. She makes a light humming sound.  Once she makes sure the water is a temperature that’s good for her she turns back at you discarding of her clothing and removing the rest of yours.

She gestures for you to step in first and she quickly follows you, she hugs you tightly and you run your hands up and down her back before she turns up and looks at you and kisses you lightly backing herself against the wall and quickly deepens the kiss, wrapping her arms around your neck, her tongue begs for entrance which you quickly allow and her tongue slips into your mouth, massaging hers with yours.

Water is cascading down your bodies, but neither of you care really. She takes one of her legs and brings it up and wraps it around you while you start kissing down her neck. She pulls you in tighter tugging on your hair to pull you upwards and crashes your lips together before tugging on your bottom lip with her teeth, smirking at you. You rest your forehead on hers.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” you ask for a final time and she nods at you, and you place a light kiss on her lips. You’re about to pull away but she keeps you there, kissing you slowly. Water falling down both of you, you do your best to make sure neither of you fall; run your hand down her body slowly, she moans into your mouth.

Your hands find her clit and you rub small circles in a slow motion and her hips jerk up at you begging for more. You remove your hand and insert two fingers into her starting of slowly thrusting into her, she tries to break away from the kiss but you don’t allow it, you make her stay kissing you, which becomes much more passionate per thrust.

You eventually are moving very fast into her and you can feel her walls contracting around your fingers, you take your thumb and rub it against her clit and you feel her body shudder underneath you, you remove your mouth so you can start sucking her pulse point as you thrust in her one more time in her roughly and she comes undone on your fingers. You pull them out and lick them off while staring into her eyes.

After she catches her breath, you both finish showering with each other, you allow her to get dressed in private, thinking she needs some alone time so you leave the shower and grab your clothes prior to retreating back to the bathroom.

You think you look presentable, tight black pants, a loose white button up top with a black cardigan. This isn’t your usual attire, but you’re going to court…for Laura. You fix your hair so that your curls lay around your shoulders and adjust your make up just slightly. Light winged eyeliner and a lighter red lipstick and very black mascara.

You leave the bathroom to hear Laura crying, you rush over to her side. She’s not looking at you, she has her knees placed up against her and her head is leaning into them. You place a hand on her shoulder but she flinches away from you.

“Laura” you say quietly, she shakes her head in return, “hey cupcake, I’m here for you.” She glances up looking at you her eyes filled with tears.

“I can’t do this Carm” before continuing to sob.

“Yes you can, you’re stronger than you look Laura, and I will be there with you the whole time” you say reassuringly and rub her back. She looks at you again and nods, you remove your hand and take both your hands to wipe away her tears and kiss her forehead.

You pull her up and she wraps her arms around you and tucks her head in, you smile lightly at how cute she looks and wrap your arms around her shoulder, whispering sweet things in her ear.

\--

Once you arrive at the law courts, its chaos, and people everywhere. Including the media. Luckily they don’t know who Laura is, all of sudden everyone is going crazy a car shows up and the name “Larry” is being screamed by the media, for which you assume is a comment of the situation. You hurry motioning for Laura to go inside so she doesn’t have to face him other than the court room. Once in the court house you’re both greeted by the police.

“Laura, just so you know we have full confidence of the situation working in our favour, but if for any reason it doesn’t, we will take you, and miss Karnstein here into protective custody” the police officer says to her but she doesn’t say anything but nods, with a very blank expression on her face.

You nudge her and give a tight hug, which she doesn’t return right away, probably in fear of crying again. You kiss the top of her head and then grab her hand and pull her into the room, sitting at the front in the farthest corner from where Larry will be sitting.

Seemingly hours later, it’s Laura’s turn to take the stand. She doesn’t know how to react she stays sitting for a few moments before getting up and looks down at you, you look at her with love in her eyes and smile at her reassuringly; she doesn’t return it but approaches the bench and swears in under oath.

“Miss Hollis is it true that you are the niece of Larry, and were under his care for the past ten years if not more” Larry’s lawyer asks her and she nods in return, “words Miss Hollis for the record.”

“Yes, I was” her breath is shaky, you want to comfort her but you know you can’t yet.

“Can you describe, in detail, exactly what that was like for you” he asks her once more.

“It was hell” she says before continuing her breath is shaky, you nudge her lawyer pointing at Larry who is glaring into her, you look back at Laura, the tears have returned. Laura’s lawyer quickly pipes up that it’s changing how Laura answers with Larry glaring into her. The judge agrees and instructs him to look away from Laura.

“Living with him, involved abuse, drug trafficking and eventually lead to me working at his club soliciting my body for money, wondering every single day if he’s finally going to end your life, I have seen more drug rings than I ever want anyone to see, this is not the life my parents would want for me” she whispers before she starts crying.

“No more questions” his lawyer says, motioning for her lawyer to go ahead but he just motions for Laura to return, they know he’s screwed now, she’s not the only one to testify against Larry, they had 20 victims of some sort testify against him.

Laura leaves the stand and walks over you not even glancing at Larry, the minute she arrives she’s still crying, you wrap your arms around her and whisper “you did great” in her ear and she grabs your hand and holds onto it for dear life, you know it hurts but you don’t care.

Another few hours passed, who knew trials could take so long, the jury returns with the unanimous decision. They hand the paper to the judge which they all signed off on.

“In the case of Larry Hollis v. the city, the jury has found you guilty on three murder claims, six counts of drug trafficking, one case on minor soliciting, and are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment in federal jail with no chance of parole” the judge reads off.

You get excited because it’s over, Laura is finally free, you look over at Laura, who hasn’t moved. The court room clears out and Laura’s lawyer shakes your hand and departs as well.

“Laura” you say carefully.

“Carm, I did it, and it’s actually over” she says not actually looking at you.

“Yes it is love, it’s all over, you’re free” you whisper and Laura breaks out of her trance and throws her arms around you, knocking the wind out of you slightly but you hug her tightly and smile into her. She grabs your hand again and pulls you up smiling at you, tugging you out the doors.

“Nothing is going to break us Carmilla” she says to you before stopping you and pulling you in for a passionate kiss. You kiss her once more lightly and keep walking.

“And I’ve been thinking, let’s move to New York, it doesn’t have to be anything fancy, but I have you and that is all I need, a lot of good schools are there as well, and I am sure you can get a good singing job there” she is smiling very wide her eyes are full of love and you just nod before she kisses you again.

\--

A few months later, you’re both pulling the last of boxes from the truck and carrying them up the stairs of your new shared apartment. Once at the door you grab both of the boxes Laura was carrying and placed them inside before grabbing her and carrying her across bridal style, she giggles at you before pulling you in for a light kiss.

The last few months weren’t anything terrific, you got into a few arguments, the media trying to reach her to do interviews, looking for an apartment, applying for schools for Laura and luckily enough after applying for a singing job, after the tenth placed you produced a demo for, you got a job singing in Manhattan, not the best pay, still better than your last arrangement.

Laura got into NYU, not for law which she once thought, after dealing with a trial; it really put things into perspective on how much work truly went into planning. And she also realized that it wasn’t her dream, it was her parents. She was approached by a media source at the trial, and noticed how much Laura had a thing for journalism. She offered her an audition, which she got, obviously. They also offered her a full scholarship, other than housing and food and you both stated that wouldn’t be a problem. You both start in a few days.

The apartment isn’t the greatest. Its rather small actually but neither of you care, you have each other and that’s all that matters anymore. Once you put Laura down she leans up and kisses you again before running away, you chase after her and grab her mid-section and start tickling her before kissing her neck and she’s in between giggling until she can’t breathe anymore and light moans and honestly it’s the cutest thing you ever heard. The apartment isn’t very loud, you live quite far from downtown/Manhattan, and it’s the only way you could afford living here.

Once she has caught her breathe, she grabs a box and starts unpacking. Placing random things you’ve collected over the years along mantels or hanging them up on the walls. She doesn’t have much, you know that but you’re fully planned to make sure that you both collect stuff that belongs to the both of you. You walk over to her to give her a hand and she smiles up at you. In her hands you have a picture of your first official date at the botanical garden, which she didn’t know you got the driver to take.

She places it on the middle of the mantel and kisses you lightly. “Thanks for doing this with me Carm” she whispers. “No one else I would want to do this with” you whisper back pecking her lips.

\--

The apartment is pretty much unpacked now, you turn over to Laura’s side of the bed, it was her first day today, and you smiled at the thought of how excited she must be, you’ve decided you were going to pick her up after her last class. You both didn’t have cellphones yet, switching from a Canadian to an American provider. You see a small note sticking out from the yellow pillow. You quickly open it.

_Carm,_

_I didn’t want to wake you, even though you specifically asked me to, you just looked so cute asleep. I miss you already, I will see you after class._

_Love,_

Only she could have you smiling over the simplest things. You get up and start your day, finishing unpacking what was left so she can just relax when she gets home. Her last class ends at 5 pm, so you know you need to leave by at least 330, due to traffic and not wanting to miss her, you glance at the clock it’s currently 2pm, how the hell did you sleep that long. You need to shower.

Time sure fly’s when you have stuff you need to do. It’s time to leave; you quickly grab a jacket and head out the door, bus, metro, bus. What a long commute.  You feel bad for Laura for this reason alone. You reach NYU, the school is huge and beautiful, has a classic chic. Instantly you spot Laura, you smile, you see her talking to a _very_ tall redhead, who you can sense has a thing for Laura, you instantly don’t like her. Finally she sees you and pulls the redhead towards you, your eyes are narrowing.

“Hi!” she exclaims, kissing your cheek and you smile into, “this is Danny she’s my lit TA” you nod in acknowledging her presence but Laura’s smile never fades, clearly not noticing but Danny sure notices and starts to feel awkward, this makes you happy.

“Well Laura, I’m going to go so I’ll see you soon, bye broody girl” Danny says before storming off.

“Bye Xena” you whisper smiling after the thought. Laura doesn’t even notice, she’s still oozing sunshine. “How was your day cupcake?” you ask before pecking her lips making Laura blush.

“It was great, kind of overwhelming, everyone at this school seems nice… at least for now I mean it is New York right? Anyway Danny and I get along great and I can tell some classes are going to be awesome and others are going to make me want to quit but I am really excited.” You smile at her, even though she was talking about that Xena girl.

“That’s great cupcake” you say as you pull her hand to lead her home. “I missed you though” she continues, “wait, how did you know what time I would be off?” you peck her lips once more which she smiles into, “I checked your schedule last night cutie.”

On the very long commute she mentioned everything she learned for the day, you have no true interest in it but if Laura is telling you, you’re always interested. She still rambling and you will admit you stopped paying attention for a few.

You feel a nudge on your side, “earth to Carmilla” she says and you turn your head towards her, “I asked if you’re excited to start work tomorrow” you lightly smile at her.

“Yeah I mean I did some more research and stuff, it’s not really a lounge. I’ll be doing more waitressing than anything else and if the customer’s request a song we perform. No it’s not what I expected, but maybe the change of scenery is what I need.” Laura started laughing, “wow Carm, never pictured you a waitress” and you just roll your eyes, “whatever cupcake” and smile back at her.

\--

Another few weeks have passed and you return from your shift, it’s Laura’s birthday and you have special surprise for her even though you celebrated all weekend. You enter the apartment and hear furiously typing on the keyboard, you shake your head and smile to yourself and walk towards her, flowers in hand. And lean down to whisper “Happy birthday cupcake” in her ear and she must not have heard you enter because she jumped up and then smiles at you, “thank you Carm” and you lean in and kiss her lips, “I have a surprise for you” you continue to whisper.

“ _Oh?_ You spoiled me all weekend Carm, what else could you have in store?” she asks you but you tell her to sit in the chair and you’ll be right back.

You return wrapped up in a bathrobe, she raises an eyebrow at you and you walk your phone over to the dock and push play, walking over to Laura.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while but I was super nervous about it and practiced when you weren’t home, don’t laugh at me” you say and she nods as you slide off your bathrobe, not wearing much of anything underneath, her mouth falls open, you hoped that would happen.

 _I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you (yes)_  
wanna show you how much I’m dedicated to you (yes)  
I wanna show you how much I will forever be true (yes)

You walk over to her in heels, and swaying your hips running your hands up your body until you reach your breasts, you throw your head back and go to the back of Laura, running your hands around her body, leaning your head close to hers and taking her earlobe in your mouth. You hear her gasp as you hands move down over her breasts slightly sqeezing while moving down.

_Wanna show you much you got ya girl feeling good (yes)  
wanna show how much, how much you understood (yes)_

You’re leaning down more and more your hands trailing all over her body very lightly, and your head is is resting on the curve of her neck kissing  her neck multiple times, her breath is getting ragged and your hands work their way down inbetween her legs and you cup her while running your finger back up painfully slow even though she has clothes on she whimpers. You walk over to her front settling down in front of her kissing her lips lightly dragging her bottom lip  with your teeth.

 _I wanna show you how much I value what you say_  
not only are you loyal, you’re patient with me babe (yes)  
wanna show you how much I really care about your heart

You settle one leg between yours and hers running your knee along her centre and she moans you smirk.

 _Wanna show you how much I hate being apart (yes)_  
wanna show you, show ,show you, till you’re through with me  
I wanna keep it how it is, you can never say how it used to be

You lightly grind your body in the air hovering above Laura and she is whimpering for contact you start to lower your body lightly onto her very lightly grinding on her touching her body in various places.

_Loving you, is really all that’s on my mind & I can’t help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

You feel her hands grab your ass in an attempt to make you grind with more force you smile at her and kiss her before placing her hand away, but you do start grinding a little rougher but painfully slow.

 _Tonight I’m going to dance for you, oh ah_  
tonight I’m going to put my body on your body, Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
tonight it’s going down.

 You wrap your arms around her neck tightly as your hips start grinding into her core making sure to press as much of yourself against her and she is whimpering begging to touch you and you tell her no and you start grinding on her leg rather roughly

 _I’ll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe_  
swirling on my babe, swirling swirling on my babe  
baby let me put my body on your body  
promise not to tell nobody, cause it’s about to go down

You’re grinding into her and your core is throbbing, you are begging for more yourself but you know this is what needs to be done, you promised yourself

 _You’ll never need 2 cuz I will be your number 1_  
them other chicks are superficial but I know you know I’m the one  
that’s why I’m all into you, cause I can recognize that you know that  
that’s why I’m bringing this thang back

She tries again to touch you but you swat her hand away and get up off her lap and she whines but you turn around and sit with your back against her, grabbing her hands and placing them on your breats

 _Pop-popping this thang back_  
drop, drop, dropping this thang back  
this is for the time you gave me flowers, for the world that is ours  
for the moula, for the power of love

You grind your ass into her core and she is placing hot wet kisses on your neck getting very close to your pulse point she starts sucking and you start moaning her name

 _And no I won’t never ever e-ever give you up_  
and I wanna say thank you in case I don’t say it enough  
a woman in the street and freak in the you know what  
sit back, sit back, it’s the pregame show, daddy you know what’s up

you lose it, and you stand up and Laura quickly follows turning you and crashing your lips together  in a firey kiss, little does Laura know she has a few other tricks up her sleeve yet. You push her towards a wall and pull her up on you placing hot kisses around her neck and chest area, this continues as you make your way to the bedroom.

“Were not going to stop until the playlist is done” you whisper huskily in her ear, stripping off her clothes and kissing her again. She giggles excitedly.

“How long is this exactly” she asks you while panting, “Five hours you say biting her neck” smirk into her.

Let’s just say she didn’t go to her classes the next morning.

\--

A few days later, she surprises you at work, you smirk when you can still see the hickey you left a few days ago, she blushes at you but takes a table in your section.

“What will it be cupcake?” you ask her.

“Actually…” she glances up at your nametag “Carmilla? Is that right?” she asks and you roll your eyes and shake your head yes, “I’m waiting for someone” she says as you raise an eyebrow.

As if on cue, Danny walks in, _great._ You see her smile at Laura and you want to punch her in the throat but you see she makes Laura happy so you’re nice…well your version of nice, for her.

“What can I get you both” you say as pleasantly as possible, not even looking at Danny.

“I’ll have a choclolate milkshake, with a side of you” you laugh a lot at that, “noted, cutie” you reply, she grins at you. “I will have a strawberry one” Danny replies, you roll your eyes and end up saying “sure thing Xena” and go and get the milk shakes, watching them carefully. Danny is obviously flirting with Laura every chance she gets but Laura is so kind probably doesn’t even see it.

You return with the milkshakes in hand throwing Laura a smile. She mouths a ‘thank you’ you nod and run your hand through her hair lightly and along her back, it makes Danny cringe, you know that, you want her to know that Laura is hers, they continue talking but you’re not paying attention until one of the other waitresses bumps into you.

“Carmilla you have a song request” Laura must of her because her head whipped around at you with excited eyes, you smile.

“What song” you ask, “All of me” she replies and you groan and Laura laughs.

You walk towards the stage with two female and one male waiters with you, you hear a “woo go Carm” from Laura and you can’t help but smile.

You walk to the piano and start to play staring right at Laura.

_What would I do without your smart mouth  
drawing me in and you kicking me out_

You see Danny grab Laura’s hand and say something to her and Laura turns her attention away from you and Laura is crying and points at you, you don’t have a clue why but you see them both stand up and hug until Danny reaches down and kisses her, you feel tears in your eyes and then Laura is yelling for her to go but you don’t stop playing. She looks back at you and mouths ‘I’m sorry, I will explain’ and lets you keep playing.

 _Got my head spinning no kidding_  
I can’t pin you down,  
what’s going in that beautiful mind  
I’m on your magical mystery ride  
and I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me but I’ll be alright

You stare into her eyes, they slowly aren’t showing tears anymore she is smiling back at you and mouths an ‘I love you’ and you smile back and continue playing.

 _My head’s underwater but I’m breathing fine_  
you’re crazy and I’m out of my mind  
cuz all of me loves all of you  
loves your curves and all your edges , all your perfect imprefections

You love her with all your heart, you’ll be damned if you think Danny Is gonna walk in her and change that. Laura hasn’t stopped looking at you and she blows you a kiss while you continue to play and blush.

 _Give your all to me, ill give my all to you_  
your my end and my beginning, even when I lose I’m winning  
cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh  
how many times do I have to tell you, even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too

You see Laura bite her lip from that and try and hide her smile.

 _The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood_  
you’re my downfall, you’re my muse  
my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can’t stop signing, in my head for you

You look over at Laura, she’s gone. You’re confused, in an instant you feel two hands cup your face bringing you in for a passionate kiss, gaining a applause from the crowd and she whispers “I love you” and you smile at her, pulling her away from the piano, your boss tells you to go home and you gratefully accept.

You walk out the door hand in hand, she raises them and kisses yours smiling at you. You hear an all too familiar voice, “Laura!” she stops dead in her tracks, holding onto you tightly and you wrap your arms around her turning around.

“Let me explain” she says, you scoff.

“There is nothing to explain Danny, I told you I don’t have feelings for you and that I’m in love with Carmilla that didn’t satisfy you and you kissed me” Laura hissed back at her.

“I’m so much better for you than her” Xena seriously?

“Don’t say that, you don’t even know her and it’s about what I want is it not?” Laura says.

“Laura…” is she seriously still trying?

“Let me stop you right there Xena, she said no, respect her before I have to make you” you say rather impressed with yourself.

“You don’t scare me” she says.

“I should” you reply, before walking you and Laura away and she snuggles into you.

“So that’s what happened, Carm, I’m sorry” Laura finally speaks up.

“She didn’t respect you Laura, don’t apologize for that, I love you” you reply before kissing her lips.

“I love you too Carm” she says before snuggling into you more.

You walk home looking at the stars and telling each other about each other’s day.

Things were okay now, you’re both home.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr ithe same as my user on here c:


End file.
